Blood Curse
by Yuki Urahimi
Summary: rewitten.5 yers ago there was an epidemic, which caused the wolrd to go into chaos. since then L.M.E has taken order in bringing peace. Kyok the lone survivor of the origin of the epidemic now works in the medical firls only to find that her past had coemback to haunt her and destroy the some what peace she has been ablue to achieve. also she's cured with a desease. please read.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I actually wrote this some time ago and well a lot of typos and misspellings, grammar that readers pointed out. I apologize and will try to do better. The characters are occ. Not sure if it means out of character but they are way out of character. So sorry about that, in any case I know the story is what's important.

I do not own skip beat even though it's my favorite manga.

It was a dark night the sky was saddened by some unknown cause. She stared at the sky and sigh he hated it when it was going to rain, it reminded her of the past. A past she wanted to forget. Still she was concentrated for her current job to find "it" she looked around the small house and sigh when she found nothing. She was about to leave when a cup fell to the floor and shattered. She turned and saw something moving within a corner, as she came closer she stopped when she saw a small girl cowering. She graved her gun and she held it in her hand, she had to shoot the small girl, it was part of her job. The girl was crying and she just stared could she really kill this little girl?

"What do you think you're doing just standing there she's, one of them." said the girl with long blond curls that surrounded her.

"She's a small girl I can't kill her." asked the brown haired girl.

The bond haired girl sigh and se took out her gun and pointed it to the small girl. She pulled the trigger and the girls sobbing stopped. The brown haired looked at the small now lifeless body and felt like crying but looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyoko, it's our job, this isn't play time anymore. There not like us any more there….monsters."

"But, Maria the president said if it was necessary. We didn't even check to see if she was one of them." Kyoko said still looking at the small body.

"When you're in this kind of business for a long time you know instantly if they are one or not. Sigh…..maybe you should ask for transfer to another section. You're just too soft…we should head back, it's late." Maria said tiered.

"Maria please don't be mad at me. Please." Kyoko pleaded as she followed her.

They arrived at L.M.E headquarters, where Lory Takara was looking at the screen it had been only 5 years since the epidemic had started. The origin was unknown and the only one who knew was Kyoko Mogami. The only lone survivor of the crisis of the bloods; horrible creature similar to zombies, but they are basically made of bones. He turned to the slamming door and smiled as he saw his angry granddaughter Maria barging in and slamming down a folder in front of him. He looked at Maria and then at the folder. He was in his ninja outfit since it was ninja official day. Kyoko bowed and she took a seat that Maria pointed to her.

"what's wrong Maria how was the mission." Lory asked looking at the folder

"What's wrong, what's wrong? You sent a weak recruit. I can't have her as my partner! No and plus that idiot told me to give this to you." She said angry.

"You're angrier at that idiot as you call him than Kyoko. Kyoko please tell me what happened?" He asked smiling and looking at her.

"We infiltrated the home and I found a small girl her parents were slain; they had died before they could be infected, I saw her and I just couldn't shoot her. I just couldn't." Kyoko said sighing at her failure.

'I've had enough!" Maria said and left.

Kyoko was about to do a dogenza when lorry cleared his throat and Kyoko turned to him. He pointed towards the chair in front of him and turned back to the folder.

"I'm sorry president it was all my fault…..i couldn't kill the small girl and 'm just so useless to Maria. I'm…." she said about to cry.

Lory put up his hand and she stopped her looked at her and sigh she was like a small child, still he hated it when she said she was useless, since she first arrived she had always though she was useless even though the girl had wonderful abilities, she never seemed to notice it.

"Kyoko, the field work might not be up to your abilities, would you care to try for the medical field. You would still go to the field once in a while but you will mostly be here attending to the sick and injured." He said

"But, I know nothing, of how to take care of someone." She said

"They'll teach you all you need to know. Sawara san is a good doctor there and he will help you to get settled.

To be continued….

i will leave it up to here. well hoped it wa sbetter than the frist one. more will come and it will hopefully be soon. if anythign comment yaaay!


	2. Chapter 2

As requested it shall be longer. Also the waiting period…sorry, I'll try to make it longer. This story is weird and may not be what you expect but please stay with me on this. Now on for the show.,,,,

I do not own skip beat even though I love ren waaaa why I he only a fictional character. Why? Ah anyway.

Last time on blood curse; Kyoko had her first assignment to find one of "them" or as they're called the Bloods. There was an epidemic as of five years ago and Kyoko was the lone survivor of the epidemic. L.M.E an organization run by Lory Takara who has more or less established peace among the country. Kyoko in failing to kill a small child who was a blood, apologizes and Lory suggest that she transfer to the medical field I which she will take care of the injured and the sick.

Chapter 1: Doctor Sawara?

"Kyoko, the field work might not be up to your abilities, would you care to try for the medical field. You would still go to the field once in a while but you will mostly be here attending to the sick and injured." He said

"But, I know nothing, of how to take care of someone." She said

"They'll teach you all you need to know. Sawara san is a good doctor there and he will help you to get settled.

"Hai, I will do my best president." Kyoko bowed but she was still feeling useless.

Lory petted her head and smiled at her. She stood up and bowed once again and waited for Sebastian to open the door for her. Sebastian closed the door and bowed towards his master and then went into another room. Lory sighs and looked at the folder which had been bugging him for so long. The girl had a great ability, but he could never understand why she considered herself useless, all she needed was love, but he didn't know how to make the girl accept that fact. The epidemic was still fresh in every one's mind especially since the bloods where beginning to increase. Still the girl hadn't said anything about that day or how she even survived. He didn't want to force her, she was like a daughter to him but he needed to know the reason as to why the world went into chaos.

It also worried him of her reoccurring illness, which was draining her life day by day and it worried him. He sigh and there was a knock on the door and Mina came into the room with a small smile holding two huge large stacks of papers. She put it on his desk and he sigh once again.

"Your early mina, so have you found him yet?"

"No sadly he keeps avoiding our agents, when we get close to him, he disappears. There are rumors though that are circling around that he's coming back to Japan in order to retrieve something that he's left behind." She said with a secretive smile.

"So he's coming back, how fun. Sigh so do we know what he's looking for?" Lory asked taking the papers out of the folder.

"No, we have no idea, but we imagine he's come back to get Kanade Kotonami."

"Keep an eye on her, keep me updated" Lorry said as he looked at the first piece of paper.

Kyoko sigh with relief she was scared she was going to be fired because she had failed to do her job. She was used to being fired but it never took away the sting that she had failed miserably she walked down the hall to the elevator and sigh. The elevator was pure windows which allowed you to see the wiring and the other floors as you passed. She looked to her left and sigh as she thought about her day. She had woken up so happy that she was going go on her first mission and especially with Maria one of the best in the slaying business and she had made a fool of herself. Maria was young about 13 years old (not sure but for the sake of the story let's go with it.) she was the youngest and she herself was 16 years old going on 17 only in half a year. He got on the fifth floor and she walked down the hall and turned to the room where a training session was being held. She wished she was stronger but the past wouldn't allow her to continue on with life especially after what "they" did.

She continued to walk, when she felt it once again, she sigh, but winced, it was much more stronger than it had been last month. She couldn't do much about her illness which had many doctors puzzled. She looked at the door in front of her and she sigh, just seeing her face would brighten her up but she stopped when she fell to the ground. She felt it once again but so strong it brought her to her knees. She covered her mouth and she stood up slowly. She looked around and saw a few people around and she dashed for the bathroom before anyone could see. The people looked around and where shivering.

"I think this place is haunted." A girl said shivering.

"A lot of people died here. There buried underground you know." Said a guy laughing a bit.

She went into one of the stalls and she threw up in the toilet, she began crying; it hurt so much the pain would sometimes leave her unconscious . She looked at the contents she had just left for the toilet and sigh it was blood more than usual. She flushed and she looked at the ceiling and she stood up. She was physically drained but she smiled and she left the stall and went to the sink and she washed her face. She had wondered countless times as to why she was the one to be cursed; she must've done something in her past life to accept such a cruel curse. She graved a paper towel and dried her face. Kanade a.k.a, moko was looking at her with a deep and menacing glare

"Moko san you're here." She screamed

Kyoko jumped in midair and she was about to pounce on Moko but stopped when she felt something pointy on her throat. She looked and smiled, moko had a knife pointed at her throat. Moko preferred to kill her than have one of her murderous bear hugs. She was lucky she had survived the last one.

"I told you not to do that anymore. I've warned you so many times and apparently it goes though one ear and out the other." She said angry.

"But I missed you so much, waaaaa you always avoid me whenever I try to give you a hug." She said with tears in her eyes.

Moko was ready to defend herself she didn't care if she went to jail for killing her, she was scared more of her hugs than some prison. Moko looked around and sigh there was a bystander, she was new to the company and didn't know that it was normal for them to treat each other the way they did. The girl was confused and scared and she couldn't move.

"Get out." Moko said giving her a death glare.

"okay." She said and she ran out as though she was on fire.

Moko put her knife back and sigh as she finished putting some makeup on. She looked at kyoko and knew she was still sick. Sicker than she had ever been, it worried her she was her best friend but she was never going to admit it.

"have you been taking your medication?" kanade asked with a triple menacing smile.

"yes, yes I have…I really have." Kyoko cowered and was about to cry

"so why hasn't that idiot fixed you yet?" kanade asked still with a menacing smile.

"I hav been getting better, I have." Kyoko nodded like a bobble head that wouldn't stop.

"better? You say better and yet you keep on throwing up! How is that better!" moko yelled.

"I haven't been throwing up so much as before." Kyoko smiled and stood up shaky.

"really what is that doctor Mori doing? He should have fixed you by now." Kanade said sighing and putting her things back in her bag.

"But I throw up less which is an improvement." Kyoko said smiling a it.

Kyoko was lying through her teeth. In actuality it had been helping out before but as the days got longer it had no effect on her. Still she couldn't tell moko the truth she would literally go to doctor Mori's office and strangle him. She had tried once but the guards had stopped her before she had full killed him. He pressed no charges, he said he deserved it but kyoko never quite understood what he meant. Moko sigh and she took out a vitamin pill and handed it to kyoko wholooked at her confused.

"it's a vitamin pill. At least get some vitamins in you. If you keep going at this rate you'll disappear." She said

She gave a small smile and she left. Kyoko looked at herself in the mirror and sigh she was paler than she had been a few months ago and her brown eyes seemed to be the only thing that had life. She was smaller than most girls and people always saw her as a weakling and that they should be careful with her. In truth she saw herself as a disturbance for all of the people around her. Her curse was spreading and when she reached the age of 18 there would be no way of turning back. She was turning and she was scared but she had to make the most of her remaining life before she was hunted down. Mori was her only hope in coming up with a cure and the only person she considered a friend besides moko. She shouldn't trust many people because she had been abandoned and she had learned that life was tough and that people where evil.

Humans as she began to call them from some time only used one another to get what they wanted and she wasn't up for anyone to be using her. She placed her hand in her pocket and smiled at the small familiar rock she had received since she was small and smiled. The only happiness she had ever had. She had received it form a fairy who she thought was either dead or hiding form his estranged father who had wanted him to marry a fairy princess, but the problem was he never truly loved her. Still she wanted to believe he truly was her friend and that he hadn't used her like the rest. He had promised her he would return for her to take her to some place happy but on the sole condition that she give him some of her blood. Still she liked the stone her only hope as to why she was even alive. Still she wondered if he wasn't dead or hiding if he was in the pits of hell as he always said he would be there.

Kyoko walked out and she was feeling dizzy something was different she found a bench and she closed her eyes and then she felt something warm on her throat and she couldn't move it was happening more faster than expected…..

In another part of the world?

He awoke and looked around the darkened room and cursed the damn sun. he normally liked the sun but he always hated it when it was Monday. It meant he had to go to the human world and find a meal. No he wasn't a vampire but similar to on. He sigh as he remembered the dream of when he was a child. He remembered her perfectly, he had lied to her he had hated lying to humans but it was in his nature. He had promised her that he would make her happy and take her away from everything that made her sad in exchange for her blood. With her blood he could track her easily but her blood had ran cold in him and he preferred to avoid the girl at all cost. He had always had a fear of running into her and then she would try to kill him, he didn't know why but he preferred that he stay in his world and suffer than meet her again.

Yashiro came into the room and sigh it was a Monday and thenit would begin the issue with the pillow.

"Your brother has been looking for you, will you get out of bed." Yashiro said already tiered

"Leave me be…..what does he want now?" he asked as he threw a pillow out the window

"Another one out the window, you know pillows cost money at this rate your whole family will go bankrupt." Yashiro said sighing

"Ren he wants you to collect a girl, her name is Kyoko Mogami." Yashiro said taking out a picture.

"Kyoko Mogami?" he asked as he took the picture in his hand

He sat up and looked at the picture ad smiled she was a plain girl with nothing to say she was a gem but her eyes are what caught him. It was odd for him to see this picture and it made him smile. He looked up at Yashiro and smiled..

"Pack your bags Yashiro, we have to go pay a visit to kanade." He said smiling.

Until next time. I think it's short but I wouldn't know. Anyway sorry for being late and a comment yaay! Please. K hoped you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

All righty! Welcome all one and all. How are all of you? Well I'm back with vengeance. And the Next chapter. Thank you to the comments and if any questions do arise in the story people would like to ask away. Sorry for anything that makes no sense.

I do not own skip beat sadly.

Last time on blood curse: ell not much has changed besides Kyoko Mogami switching to the medical field. Now we know she has an ill ness who doctor Mori has been trying to help cure her. Still the medication Kyoko takes as the day's progress she beginning to lose more blood and her life in the process. Also Ren is sent to collect Kyoko Mogami by his brother. Also he knows Kanade form somewhere.

"Ren he wants you to collect a girl, her name is Kyoko Mogami." Yashiro said taking out a picture.

"Kyoko Mogami?" he asked as he took the picture in his hand

He sat up and looked at the picture ad smiled she was a plain girl with nothing to say she was a gem but her eyes are what caught him. It was odd for him to see this picture and it made him smile. He looked up at Yashiro and smiled..

"Pack your bags Yashiro, we have to go pay a visit to Kanade." He said smiling.

Ren got out from bed and placed the picture of Kyoko on the side table. He looked at his phone and opened it. It had a picture of Kanade and himself smiling. She was wearing a black dress and he was wearing a suit. He sighs seeing, her again would be dangerous. He knew he had hurt her bad and he knew she would kill him upon seeing his face. Still he needed her help to find Kyoko Mogami. He knew that if he couldn't convince her to come then his brother would take drastic measures to assure she came. It could mean destroying her being; he had done so to so many other girls. Still he knew his brother wouldn't give up on the girl he set his eyes on, it had been the same case for Kotonami. He looked at the picture and closed his phone and sigh. He hated himself for what he had done.

"Ren are you sure it's a god idea to go and find Kotonami san?" Yashiro asked taking a suitcase and putting pillows into it.

"Why are you packing pillows?" Ren asked looking out the window.

"Because of your addiction of throwing the poor defenseless pillows out the widow. Why else." Yashiro said smiling and sitting on the suit case so it would close.

"So what's so important about this girl?" Ren asked.

"Huh, uh not sure he only said he wanted her as soon as possible or he would go and get her himself." Yashiro said taking another suit case and graving clothes.

"I'll pack my things you go and see to your things. Get the flight, I want ot be there by the afternoon." He said and sigh.

"Is something else bothering you Ren? Is it Kotonami or the Mogami girl?" Yashiro said looking at him.

"Go or I'll let this pillow go." Ren said.

Ren held the pillow out the window and smiled at Yashiro. Yashiro rushed out of the room and sigh he was worried about him but there was nothing he could do. Ren always kept to himself and it seemed as though he would never be happy as long as he as living in his family home. He left to pack.

Back in Tokyo, Japan night time

She didn't remember that was going on, she remembered sitting at a bench but there was something strange about the bench it was harder and she couldn't move her rist. She was feeling a major migraine coming along but she opened her eyes slowly only to feel a droplet of water hit her cheek. She took a moment to grain her sight and looked around. She looked to see a few crates one stacked on top of another and three bodies laying a few feet away from her. She would have screamed if she didn't have a cloth in her mouth. She was scared but relaxed she couldn't get hysterical it would only make matters worse.

She looked around and noticed that the door way where the truck would come to unload their things was locked. She could hear voices she recognized a few. She saw some rats approaching the bodies on the ground and she really wanted to know what in the world as going on. She looked around to see if there was anything that could help her there was a glass shard on the ground. She looked again and stopped when her eyes spotted a familiar figure. She turned paler than she had been.

"You finally awaken. I should have guessed you were the same as always useless and a disturbance." Said the person.

She was terrified she had ever expected to see the person ever in her life again. The person was dead, she then began to think that if she as alive so was everyone else. It was an impossible idea. So where the moon but they here dead. She wanted to run throw things at their head kill them anything really but she couldn't.

"Now, now calm down I only want to have a nice chat before we kill you… no if you promise no to scream then I'll take that thing off your mouth. How does that sound?" asked the person.

Kyoko nodded and she closed her eyes as she felt a sharp sting across her face. She looked at the person. The person was smiling and laughed. Another voice came form the darkness and she froze.

"Now, I never expected you to betray us little Kyoko. I guess that's what I get for letting you go. I should have guessed. So how is that idiot fool doing? Lorry." Asked the familiar voice.

"How, you and everyone else were dead. How?" Kyoko asked angry.

"Now Kyoko is that anyway to talk to your fiancé?" asked the voice.

"You used me! You never loved me all you ever wanted was the blood!" Kyoko said sighing.

"Kyoko, I told you, you don't seem to remember I said your mine and mine alone." He said

He came closer and touched her cheek. Blood began dripping from her cheek. He smiled and came close to her and licked the blood. She struggled and he smiled and (slap!) sounded thought the whole warehouse.

"You really haven't changed as much. I expected better, well what can I expect if you're in alliance with that idiot. Kyoko remember I will never allow you to stray form my side. Your mine and no one else's." He said.

"I will never be yours! Shotaro, NEVER!" she screamed.

"I will allow you to be free to enjoy what you can for on your 18 birthday you will come back." He said

He laughed and disappeared into the night. The others followed and she wanted to cry but she couldn't it hurt too much to cry. She looked at the rain which came from the broken roof. She had to get free, She need to be home the only place that as safe and sound. The broken glass was still on the floor she needed to get it. Her legs weren't bound she managed to drag the glass to her and she picked it up, then it fell. She began coughing and she fainted.

Arriving to Tokyo, japan.

"Welcome to Tokyo, japan please have a pleasant trip." Said an air flight attendant.

Ren was tiered and yawned and so was Yashiro looked at his watch it was about 10:00p.m. There was no earlier flights due to weather conditions so they took the fastest flight.

"Ren do you think she received your message?"

"I suppose not, there isn't much signal it was a miracle that we even managed to arrive at all."

"Do you think they know we're back?" Yashiro said.

"Most likely, we should head to the hotel we need some sleep." Ren said.

Back to Kyoko.

Kyoko opened her eyes and she graved her chest it happened again. She thought, she as shaking it meant he was coming soon. Sho was coming to claim what was his. She stood up and she walked to a nearby fountain and looked at the raining sky. She took out corn and held him close to her and she cried.

The next day

Kyoko awoke to the sound against her window. It was pouring even more than it had the day before. She wondered how she would have to run away. She needed to leave L.M.E. soon, if she stayed any longer the president and everyone else could be dragged into her mess. She hugged her self and held corn in her and so tightly it would have cut into her skin. Her brown eyes noticed a red envelope on the table one she had found taped to the door. She hadn't the courage to open it. She knew that it was and it terrified her. She stood up and she put on a pink neon shirt and a black pant with boots. She combed herself and smiled she had to mask what was really happening to her, she didn't want anyone to get hurt. She graved her bag and looked at the red envelope and she turned around. She left the room and headed for L.M.E she went through the front door and stopped when she saw the president in a robin hood costume. His followers where his marry men at his side.

"Ah Kyoko on time as always. I actually wanted to accompany you to meet up with Sawara san." He said with a wide smiled.

"Ah president is It all right for me to transfer into the medical field?" Kyoko asked somewhat nervous.

"Yes, of course. We try to accommodate everyone in L.M.E, and you have a special talent which needs room to grow and expand. You must bloom to become the flower you were meant to be and I think Sawara and the staff will be able to help you." Lorry said smiling.

"no no no no! agh! All right liri take a ten minute break." Said a man

The man was annoyed but he took a seat in his desk.

"Sawara I need to speak to you." Lorry said.

To be continued…..^-^

And so I will end here for today, a comment please I would really appreciate it. Also yaaaay! Okay if any questions a comment and I wil try to answer it to the best of my ability.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. Long time no…see…read not sure how it would work in this case. Okay so here is chapter 4 for you guys hope you guys like it and a comment por favor. Okay anyway let's get the show on the road.

Last time on Blood curse: Ren and Yashiro arrived to Tokyo and mean while they were packing and getting to the airport… Kyoko was kidnapped where she met her old comrades who she betrayed. In what or how no one truly knows. Also Sho promised he would never let her go. Also lorry seems to be on Ren's trail now for the first meeting of Sawara and Kyoko!

She left the room and headed for L.M.E she went through the front door and stopped when she saw the president in a robin hood costume. His followers where his marry men at his side.

"Ah Kyoko on time as always. I actually wanted to accompany you to meet up with Sawara san." He said with a wide smiled.

"Ah president is It all right for me to transfer into the medical field?" Kyoko asked somewhat nervous.

"Yes, of course. We try to accommodate everyone in L.M.E, and you have a special talent which needs room to grow and expand. You must bloom to become the flower you were meant to be and I think Sawara and the staff will be able to help you." Lorry said smiling.

"No no no no! agh! All right liri take a ten minute break." Said a man

The man was annoyed but he took a seat in his desk.

"Sawara I need to speak to you." Lorry said.

Sawara turned to stare at the older man and sigh it was strange and he should have been used to his eccentricity's but he couldn't understand why he had the urge to Coplay ever day of the week. He wondered if he dressed up on his day off. He looked at the sound of a woman apologizing to a student. She was petite, with short brown hair and caramel eyes, she was as anyone would say ordinary. Still her eyes where something that seemed to look into the soul. It creped him out but sighs as he went into the room with lorry. Kyoko looked around and smiled at a few people who were passing and saying good morning to each one. She walked to a desk and froze as she saw someone she through she would never see.

"Niro?" she said

She looked at the young doctor who had a name tag that said liri.

"Kyoko? Is that you? I thought…."

"Shhh, Liri is it; it's nice to meet you."

"You as well. Ah would you like to have some coffee?" liri asked smiling.

"N,n,n,no it's all right. I'm actually waiting for the president.

"Oh, wait you're the new transfer we've been hearing about? Strange normally Sawara would refuse to allow anyone to transfer in so quickly." Liri said

He looked and thought and then he through again.

"Just don't break anything or he will throw you out of this department.

"Thank you." She said

She was thinking of a thousand scenarios in which would get her fired, she fell to the ground and she smacked the ground and cursed herself for her future events. The president and Sawara came into the other room and watched as she would seem to speak in another language and there was a black smoke erupting form her.

"Kyoko, are you all right?" lorry asked looking at her.

Kyoko stood up quickly and she bumped into a table and a glass beaker fell to the ground. Kyoko panicked and Sawara looked at her and was going to blow a fuse but lorry smiled and touched his shoulder assuring him that it was all right. Kyoko picked up the glass and threw it in the nearby trash when she cut herself when she cut herself. She stopped and Liri watched Kyoko. Kyoko was scared she should have been more careful. The lights began to flicker and Kyoko was beginning to get scared.

"There must be something wrong with the electric system it is raining" lorry said.

He nodded to one of his merry men and he left to somewhere. Then the lights turned off and Kyoko stood up and looked at Liri who was just staring at her.

"It will be fine." Lorry said to the people who were in the room

Kyoko wanted to run she had a bad feeling. It was silent so silent you could hear the sound of a pin falling or the computer's fan begin to work, had there been any power. No one moved or dared to breathe. Outside it was pouring and it was pitch black, everyone around the world stayed silent. Kyoko was scared she had seen this one before; she knew it was a bad thing to be in one place.

"President, does everyone have a weapon?" Kyoko asked moving slightly while she kept her eye on Liri.

"Of course, why is there something I should know?"

"It's the first stage, everyone needs to be careful."

"the first stage what do you mean Kyoko?"

"I'm sorry president it's all my fault. I'm so sorry." She said

There was a tapping against one of the windows. Everyone looked around but Kyoko looked around to find the door.

"Here is it coming from."

"We have to be quite… and run when they come in."

"What are you talking about Kyoko" asked lorry.

"What's' going on." Sawara said.

"I'm sorry." Kyoko said

She wanted to cry. Still she could hear their cries from outside the building. They were closing in, only waiting for the first move to be played. Kyoko listened and so did everyone else. Silence was in the air and nothing but that slightly eerie sense that would be broken very quickly by any noise or sudden illness. Kyoko looked around and saw the door she walked towards it and stopped a few inches away from the door. A scream sounded thought the whole building, the chaos began and everyone ran towards the door in a hurry. Lory was dragged towards the door by his body guard and Sawara was leading everyone out of the room. Kyoko held the door open and wanted to cry but she couldn't at the moment, she knew they were closing in. Kanade and Maria and a group of other stood in front of the group as people tried to escape the room.

"Hurry up!" Kanade snapped.

"Moko, you here" Kyoko said over the people." She said.

No one could hear her because people where fighting each other to get out.

"Are there agents on the way down?" Maria asked Kanade.

"Yes, group nine and five are trying to learn another path. There's another cargo truck on the way but I'm not sure there's enough time to get the remaining people there."

"How did they get through the field? I thought it was protected."

"They found a weak point; someone must've been helping them from the inside.

"But who? Who would betray L.M.E?" Maria asked.

Kyoko looked at the last few people who were still fighting. Her heart was pounding and Liri continued to watch her strangely. She waited for the moment in which she would have to fight or run whichever came first. The door crashed to the wall that broke the window, the last few people pushed through the door which left only Maria, Kanade, and the group of people, herself and liri in the room.

"Get out of here now!" Kanade yelled

Kyoko looked at Liri and graved his wrist and pulled him. He went by her side and the door closed. He stopped and looked at her.

"We have to get out of here. We have to hurry Liri come on." Kyoko said panicking.

"You haven't changed much since I last saw you little Kyoko" he said

He moved a strand of hair to the side. Kyoko looked at him and let go of his wrist and turned towards him.

"Niro we have to leave please. I'm asking you." She said worried for his safety.

"You betrayed us and now you're asking me to leave with you. Do you know what he did to all of us because you left and decided to join lorry?" he said angry

He didn't look at her face but there was resentment in his voice.

"I left because I had too I couldn't deal with all the things he's done! He destroyed life. I asked you to leave with me that day but you said we would die. I don't regret what I did, but I do regret not knocking you out and dragging you along with me." Kyoko said

"If it hadn't been for you things might have been different for everyone. I always though you where my best friend but you just up and left and the rest of us had to pay the price. I was actually glad when the news that you were dead came to us. I was glad he would give up the stupid idea of you being his toy. You where finally able to rest ad we could live in some peace. But it was all a lie. Now you will pay for you treason!" He said

Liri graved her thought and Kyoko looked at him he had once been a friend who she had cared for, had care for as a brother. He had always helped her in her lessons and made sure she was well now he was trying to kill her. She looked at his eyes at all the pain he had and she tried to get free but she couldn't she was losing breath and her vision was becoming less and less.

"It's your entire fault! If it wasn't for you this would have never happened!" he yelled.

Kyoko knew it was the end for her the end of her suffering. She felt him release her and she felt herself falling, then it all went black…

To be continued….

Okey dokey, I hope you guys liked it and I hope to hear what you guys think about it. And if anything else please a small moment even if it says something random. Thank you and until next time. Yaaaaaay!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello sorry for the long wait but well what can I sawy that wont sound like an excuse. Anyway here s the next part to the story. Hope you guys like it.

Last time on Blood curse: kyoko finally got to meet sawara not talk to him but see him. well it so happens she met up with an old friend who escaeped form shos evil graps. He was surprised to find kyoko still alive. Well once kyoko cut her self there was an attack and everyone as running out of the building to get to safety while a few stayed back to fight. Lastly liri wasn't very happy with kyokos betrayal and chokes her…so we continue on.

Liri graved her throat and Kyoko looked at him he had once been a friend who she had cared for, had care for as a brother. He had always helped her in her lessons and made sure she was well now he was trying to kill her. She looked at his eyes at all the pain he had and she tried to get free but she couldn't she was losing breath and her vision was becoming less and less.

"It's your entire fault! If it wasn't for you this would have never happened!" he yelled.

Kyoko knew it was the end for her the end of her suffering. She felt him release her and she felt herself falling, then it all went black…

Kyoko was in a dark room and she was scared she saw there as there was no way to say this was the end. She wanted to cry for everything she had done but she couldn't when she saw a long figure approach. It was a woman with short black hair and a scar on her fore head. she looked sophisticated and just looked.

"so you're the one we have to protect." She said.

"who, who are you" kyoko asked scared.

"so she's the weakling we have to take care of. Weird not much to do is there moi?" asked another girl who was wearing a school uniform with short brown hair with light golden highights.

"where is she? She should have been here?" moi said to the other girl.

"looking for him. you know how she is." Said the girl moving a strand of her hair to the side.

"who are you guys?" kyoko asked scared.

"my name is moi, that oer there is miss natsu and the young miss who I missing is called setsu. She will be here shortly."

"how did you let your self be choked by that worthless guy?" natsu said sighing and gravign a chair form somewhere.

"I, I , he was my friend…..he's right it's all my fault this is all happening.

"brother! Where are you?" called out a voice.

"we told you he's not here." Said natsu.

"girl where is my bother where." Setsu said.

Setsu shock kyoko and she looed at her confused.

"I don't know who he even is."

"no, no I need ot find brother he can't be left alone. He could oh nooooooooo!" she yelled.

"he could what?" natsu said.

"he could fins a girl friend no I can't let any little girlly get close to him." she said

She shook her black gloved hands togerther and she stopped and turned to look at kyoko.

"so you're the one. Shocking as to how we even managed to be stuck here. I wonder why." Setsu said.

Setsu had long blond hair which she had in layers and blond. She had a piercing on her lip and was wearing a black shirt which exposed her belly botton and shorts with balck high boots. Her lips were red which reminded yoko of snow white. Then as she thought of this she was off into wonderland thinking about the fairies who resided in the palace and all the friedns who played together.

Setsu natsu and moi backed away any positive energy weakened them. Still they looked at each other and came to an agreement. They would help the girl to surpass her self ad become who she was menat to be. To destroy lives that was her mission.

"listen, do you want to kill that bastard of a guy?" natsu said.

"it's impossible." Kyoko said.

There was a dark aura around her and they just watched.

"no it''s not. We can help you if you want." Setsu said smiling.

"but, but he's too strong."

"my dear girl. No one is strong, everyone is weak in some way or another. Anyone can die with their own weakness. All you have to do is trust us. Just allow us to help you.

"but, but, how?"

"it's best not to tell you anythgin.

A woman in white came she had short brown hair and green eyes and she came close to kyoko and she smieled.

"son't listen to them,they willlead you to the worng path. Just allow the darkness to take oyu away form here. To end allyour suffering. No one will hate you for it." Said the woman in white.

"you go with her and she will make you suffer for you whole life evenin death. We can't force you but think about it, your light is about to end." Natsu said.

"think wisely." Moi said

"I want my borther." Setsu said.

Then it was all dark the woman in white stood before her and she looked at her.

"so what will you choose?"

"I don't know."

"you do wantot get away fomr him don't you. I promise oyu I will keep you safe." She said

Back to reality.

Ren sigh as he causght the small girl in his arms and looked up to see the guy who had killed the girl.

"girl her back she is not your to take you half blood." Liri snared.

"why did you kill this girl she has nothignof importance to you." Ren said.

"nothing of importance. Hahahahahahaha I guess he would be happy to have you at his feet too. Might as well.

He jumped down and his hands hit the wall and caused scratch marks to appear on the wall. Ren ran out the door and looked around. The whole building had been locked downa dn ther was only the window. Still the floor was too high, he didn't know whether the girl was truly dead or not, the fall could kill her if she wasn't already dead. He placed her body on the gorund and took out the sword he had kept hidden. Liri came down and his face was already starting to look like someone had smashed it a million times and then tried to swoe it back to gether. The only thing that was where it should be was it's eyes. It's nouth was to the side, it was drooping black ooze form parts of it body which still had the human aspect of it.

(not good at fighting scenes, so I will try my best to describe what I ee in my brain."

Ren looked back to see the unmoving girl and sigh he atedto fight and hated the fact it had to be with an ugly creature. He looked at his sowrd and he cut his palm and said a few words. His clothes changed he was wearing a black long coat with a black shit. Black pants and black shoes. His hair was a bit longer and seemed as though his hair was a mess. Still he looked good. He waited and they walked in circle then the crreatue jumped him, ren slashed at its neck but missed. Ren looked at his arm, it was bleeding, he smiled as he covered it with his hand ti was healed.

"a healer. How funny." It said with a disoriented voice.

"let's go." Ren said smiling evily.

The monster thingy hit him countless of times but he dodged it easly. Ren ran towards it and stabbed it thought it's stomach and smiled. The monster yelled but then started laughing. Ren looked at it and tried pulling his sowrd out of the monster.

"you think that measly little sowrd would hurt me. Ahahahahahah" it laughed.

Ren treid to let go of the sword but when he tried he noticed there was strips of flesh that where sticking to him and wrapping all around his arms and legs. he tried to get free but he couldn.

Kyoko opened her eyes and looked aournd she was confused, she began coughing she was catching her breath.

"so you finally awaken. Hahahahahahaha now you'll truly be dead!" it yelled.

"run!" said the guy in the monsters hand.

Kyoko looked at hima dn then she froze. There was a resonating beating that told her to stay still. It became louder and louder,s o loud she couldn't hear the guy yelling at her. Kyoko stood up slowly and she looked at the gound. Liri smiled as he saw her stand and just defenseless. A part of his arm turned to a sharo point and went towards her ina quick pace, kyoko stood there and she smiled.

"what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

His sharp point only reached a few milliliters form her. Her hair began to grown and change to blond strands, her cloths changed to black and her shoes where not boots. She smield and she reached for her pockets and took out two guns and she shot at his head. he screamed , she continued to shot at its head. he blocked himself with his arms and had to let go of ren who was in his grips. Kyoko continued on shooting, the monster was angry and ran towards her and slammed her towards the window. She looked at him and she cursed under her breath.

"you were always a weakling. I always felt sorry for you.t hat's why I helped yoyu. Now you'll be dead and we won't have to worry about you any longer.

"idiot." She managed to say.

She was going to lose consiness, when there was a shot and the glass broke, liri fell out the window and she did she. She looked at the sky and sigh it was the end. When she felt something grab her hand. She looked up and saw the guy grab her hand. She was bleeding form his hand. She winced as she felt her bone dislocate. She looked to the ground and noticed liri was holding on.

"I'm not dyign alone. Your coming with me!" it yelled.

Kyoko looked at him and felt pitty for him, she could feel her body giving out and she looked at the guy whowas holding her .

"let go." She said.

"no! just hold on for a bit more." He said.

She sigh and then she fell unconsiouse. Ren cursed as he looked at the girl. Then there was a shot heard. He looked to the side and saw kanade and lorry there. The monster fell with a loud sound to the gorund. Kanade helped him raise the small girl to safety. She looked at him and he sigh.

"get the medics!" kanade yelled to a man who was just coming in.

"it's about time you came home ren." He said.

To be continued.

Hoped you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think about it. A comment is welcomed. Also I want to know if it's too boring for you guys. Also I'm not sure if I described natsu and moi and setsu and cain. Well hope to hear form you guys. I will tru to write soon but I can't promise anythgin. K good night or morning. Stay tuned for next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome welcome to the next part of blood curse. Well I hoep you guys have all liked it up until now. So anyway next chapter and the continuation. Please enjoy the feature presentation.

Last time on blood curse: kyoko met Moi, Natsu, setsu and a strange woman. Who had given her a choice. Then we find that ren appers to save the damsel in distress and begins to fight the not so liri any more. As the fight comensed kyoko was technically killed. So as it happens ren would have died had not kyoko transformed to her first stage. The fight continued on when finally liri was shot and he fell out the window along with kyoko. Ren managed to catch her and she fell unconsiouse. Then this is where we continue on from. Now on with the show…

Kyoko looked at him and felt pitty for him, she could feel her body giving out and she looked at the guy who was holding her.

"let go." She said.

"no! just hold on for a bit more." He said.

She sigh and then she fell unconsiouse. Ren cursed as he looked at the girl. Then there was a shot heard. He looked to the side and saw kanade and lorry there. The monster fell with a loud sound to the gorund. Kanade helped him raise the small girl to safety. She looked at him and he sigh.

"get the medics!" kanade yelled to a man who was just coming in.

"it's about time you came home ren." He said.

The next morning. In another part of the orld

"how could you have done that?! Said the man sitting at the head of the office table.

"I did nothing you didn't ask." Said the man

"I sent you to bring back my son. Not to put him into a dangerous situation." He said sighing.

"kuu, calm down he's fine, he came to little harm. Also he's with kanade so what could be the problem?" asked the man.

"what do you mean what's the problem. Everything is the problem. That that girl scares the living daylights out of me. How could he even date her I wonder? That boy causes nothing but problems…..I've decided I am going to Japan!" he said slamming his fists on the table with a fury that could burn the whole room down..

"if you do that you would be breaking ouy promise to ren. Calm down lorry is with him now. I know your worried, but lorry will take good care of him, he always has." He said looking at kuu.

"do you think he remembers anything?" kuu asked looking out the window.

"he would have started looking for you and Julie. I would assume not. But he will remember soon. Once we find the girl."

"How is it even possible that the only way for it to even work is to kill the girl.?" Kuu said covering his face.

" her mother planned it this way to make sure you suffer."

"by using my daughter as a sacrifice to save my own son." He said angry.

"all we can do is find the girl, she won't allow you to posses her, she wants you to suffer for what you did."

"for what I did! I did nothing to that witch!" he said breaking the table in half.

" Calm yourself. You'll upset Julie if she finds out about this." He said.

"lurian what should I do? I can only save one. My dear beloved son or the daughter I bearly know?"

"we will figure something out. Lorry will help us as he's always has and Yashiro is searching. Everything will be okay." He said.

Lurain left the building and sigh as he drove home. He looked at the door and saw that it was open. He slowly entered and looked around. Something was off he knew that much, then he turned around and fell to the ground. The intruder smiled and kneeled next to the man.

"how could you betray us after everything…" he said.

The intruder graved the knife that had been plunged into his back and stabbed him three more times and looked at his watch.

"such a waste of human species. In any case you were useful. She'll be happy to hear this..

The intruder sigh as he looked around the rom and sigh and picked up his phone and went to the kitchen to see what was in the fridge.

"he's gone." He said.

"I see. Good job. Now what do you know about her were abouts?" she asked.

" she's in japan and ren's with her, she's under lorrys protection." He said.

"lorry? Who is he?"

"he runs L.M.E. very eccentric but a very strong opponent. He's a very god friend of kuu's.

"I hope you will be able to deal with any inconveniences until I get there.

"of course, mistress."

"I'm counting on you ogata. Don't fail me." She said.

She hanged up and ogata sigh he hated his job but it was necessary. He left the hosue and got into his car and headed for the airport.

Back to japan!

Ren sigh as the doctor left the room. Yashiro was waiting for the sign to say get out of the room. Kanade was in the room and she seemed calm. Ren was a bit confused by kanade's actions, had she been in her normal state she would have thrown him out the window , well torture first and then thorw him out the window and then go and stab him following soon after..

"why are you back in japan?" kanade asked very calmly.

Ren looked at her and could tell soemthign was bothering her. He looked at her and smield she hadn't changed what so ever since he had last seen her. The only thing was that she was more beautiful than she had been since high school.

"answer me why are you back in japan!. You said you would never return not even if you died. So why are you back!. she yelled

"it's not because I wanted too." He said

"you abandoned everthing. Yet you come back here and you say its because you didn't want too?" she said unbelieving.

"kanade please calm down. We don't want any more dead." yshiro said scared.

"four eyes stay out of this!" she said.

"sigh, I was sent to find someone." He said. Looking at his wounds across his arms where he flesh had cut through his coat. He was tierd and worn out and wasn't ready for a fight, but he was worried about kanade.

"who?"

"kyoko mogami." He said taking out the picture.

Kanade froze as she saw the picture in ren's hand. She took the picture and couldn't believe it.

"why?" she asked surprised

"he wants her." He said.

"why would he want this girl. She's nothgin special."

Kanade was lying, kyoko was a special girl. She is very good at healing and other thigns but there was something hidden inside her. Some thing that when it comes out it could change everything.

"I wanted your help. So will you?" ren asked.

Kyoko's hospital room

Kyoko awoke in a bed and she smiled today was going to be the day she aced the test and show her mother. She would be proud of her for once. She got dressed into her uniform and she graved her bag and opened the door slowly. She looked out her room and smield as she saw that the coast was clear. She tip toed down the stairs and she closed the door slowly. Then once the door was closed she ran towards school.

"yes today mother will be proud of me. I know she will." She said

Kyoko looked at her self form a window and she sigh had she known what was going to happen that day she would have gone with her original plan.

"yo, whats worng kyoko?" said a boy who smiled.

"sho, I thought you had practice today. Why are you here?" she asked confused.

"I wanted to walk home with you today. That's why." He said smiling

"but what about "_" she wont be happy if you walk me home."

"it's all right anyway I want you to come over. I have some important news to tell you."

"important news ? okay."

A few hour later.

Sho smiled at kyoko as he left. She came silently into the house and waited for a few seconds when a glass fell.. she quickly went to the kitchen and looked to see a man ther he was about in his late 40 through mid 50's he had dark brown. He was eating like a svage. He was skinny and pale.. he was tall and very good looking it was a bit surprising.

"who, who are you?" she asked.

"ky, ky, kyoko" he said almost frightened.

"Who are you why are you here? How did you get in?" she asked scared.

The man ran towards her and hugged her. She was smothered by him. She could smell the sweat and dry blood on his ragged clothes, she couldn't push him away. Something told her she had to hug him back.

"I finally found you. I'm so glad your okay."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You need to find your father. Find him." said the man looking into kyoko's eyes.

"But, who are you?"

"Find him." he said.

He ran out of the house. Kyoko was confused; something about the man confused her. She knew him but she couldn't put her finger on it. Kyoko fainted as she lay on the ground. She looked at the memory from the window and she wanted to know who was the man. She looked back and it was a few hours later. kyoko awoke to find herself in her bed. She looked at the time and she got up and she went ot get dress, she had to go to shotaro's house for the important news. She stumbled on the stairs but caught herself before she could fall. She left the hosue and ran to his house. She smiled at mr, and mrs. Fuwa as they let her in. she remeberedd the inn in which she would play with sho. She also remembered the time when she was sent ot his house when her mother was angry and watned to be alone. It was strange. She remembered the house beign smaller but she smiled.

She was lead ot another room and asked to sit. She looked around the room and smiled it was still the same. She turned to a small table and picked up the photograph on the table. It was a picture of sho and her. She smield they would eventually leave to get married still she would have him for a while for herself. She smield and placed the picture back and she looked to the gorud and she saw another picture stand. She picked it up and looked at the picture. The glas was broken and the picture seemed crumbled. It was a picture of herself with sho when they were younger. She placed the picture on the table and kneeled down to pick up the glass. She cut her finder and she sigh as she sucked her finger. She stopped and looked around the room and she could feel everything spinning, she took a seat on the sofa and sigh. Sho and his parents along with her came into the room. She smiled and put aside her dizziness.

" I'm so happy, I wanted you guys to know before anyone else." Sho said.

"what's the news son?" asked his father.

"I'm getting married to "_"" sho said smiling

Kyoko smiled but she couldn't be truly happy for them. She had liked sho since she had first met him. she wasn't sure if it was love or not. Still she smiled and congragulated them. She wanted to leave, to be away from them. She left when no one was looking and went into the study."_" she followed and she asked what was worng.

Kyoko looked at the memory something she had wanted to forget. It was something she wanted to run form. She ran away trying to get away form the memory.

"no, stay away!" she yelled as she ran.

"you can never escape the sin you hav ecommiteed. This is all your fault" said a voice.

"no it wasn't me! Stay away."

"you'll relieve this forever even after your death.!" Said the voice.

Kanade sigh as she looked at ren and then at the picture.

"why does he want her?" she asked.

"I don't know he just really needs her for some reason. So I was sent to recover her. Kanad I need your help. You know I wouldn't ask you if I didn't need it." He said.

"this girl is best left alone, she's not a very normal girl. Let her be." Kanade said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! Someone was yelling so much that the windows broke. Kanade and the rest rushed out the room.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! Once more came the yell which cracked the walls.

To be continued…

Thank you all for reading and me is sorry about moi or mio not sure if I wrote that right. anyway thank you for pointing that out. Hehehe I hope you guys liked this chapter. I think it's a bit boring but I wouldn't know. Well please stay tuned for the next chapter of blood curse,, any question comments are welcomes. Yaaaay! Okay sayonara….


	7. Chapter 7

Hoped last chapter wasn't boring. Well I'll try to make this chapter fun. So thank you for tuning in. oh sorry about the recap it's a bit long. Okay enjoy...

Last time on blood curse: kyoko was taken to the hospital. We learn quite a few things, ren had lot his memories and we already know he dated kanade for some odd reason. Kuu shows up in this chap and confirms my fear kyoko is also kuu's daughter in some way. Which would mean ren and kyoko are siblings. Also the fact that one must be sacrificed in order ot save the other. We also know that lurian who has been a friend of kuu was killed by none other than ogata(the director in the manga. I think also in anime. Me can't remember.) ren asks for kanade's assistance in finding kyoko who he technically saved. Then we find kyoko locked in her mind going back to a memory in which she remembers of a stange man who tells her she must find her father and that sho was going ot get married to "_". Kyoko ran from her memory but found it useless. Then a loud piercing scream sounded thought the whole hospital. So now we continue to the feature presentation. Please enjoy….

"I don't know he just really needs her for some reason. So I was sent to recover her. Kanade I need your help. You know I wouldn't ask you if I didn't need it." He said.

"this girl is best left alone, she's not a very normal girl. Let her be." Kanade said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! Someone was yelling so much that the windows broke. Kanade and the rest rushed out the room.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! Once more came the yell which cracked the walls and shattered the windows..

The walls began to crack and the screaming continued to come almost in echos. Patients, doctor, nurses all left the building, the windows were all shattered up to the frame which had once held them in captivity. Kanade, yashiro and ren ran to where the screaming was coming from. The door was bent and lorry stood there sighgin, he was sweating but he smiled at them.

"what was that" asked ren.

"it was nothgin." Lorry said sighign

Kyoko was laying on the bed and smoke was coming out of her. She was breathing heavily, lorry took a seat and looked at her.

"I never expected something like this. Kanade please take care of kyoko. Ren yashiro please follow me." He said.

They left the room and kanade sat next to her side worried and angry. How dare she make her worry.

"what's going on with you." Kanade said

"I think I might be losing my mind." Said an all too familiar voice.

"so are you feeling all right." kanade said looking out the window

"it's very disturbing, if I didn't intervene who knows what could have happened." Said the familiar voice sighign

"mio, how is she?"

"stabe for now, we might have to get rid of her if this continues."

"what do you mean? If you do that you'll all die along with her." Kanade said standing up and looking out the window."

"if it must be, it will be. Kanade that man who helped us. Is he the same guy you said who would do the job" she asked.

"he's the only one I can think of who's strong enough to do the job."

I see. She will be out for about an hour. There's no danger of her breaking out lose.

"using her body this way seems wrong." Kanade sigh

"this is the only way we can actually have some freedom. Natsu really wants to get out."

"I'll make sure no one disturbs you.

"ow, hmmm thank you ." she said,

Kanade looked at kyoko and sigh it was going to be a hard path for her. Hopefully what mio had asked three years ago wouldn't have to be done.. she left the room and she sigh.

Mean while in the cafeteria of the abandoned hospital

Kyoko slept peacefully while yashiro and ren waited for lorry to fix his armor. He was dressed as a knight today and he seem to be having a very difficult time with the suit. He finally sat down and sabastian brought a glass of juice.

"what happened" ren asked.

"she's stable now…you were sent to look for the girl correct" lorry said.

"so you knew all about it." Ren said

"there's almost nothing I don't know." He said smiling.

"she'll be comgin with me." Ren said.

"that girl is very fragile thing. She'll put up a fight if you take her by force. She doesn't take kindly to force." Lorry said.

"if he comes to take her, people will die it's best I take her back." He said.

"the girls a healer but if she must protect herself she will. You need to understand what the girl is capable of."

"what do you mean" ren asked

An hour later.

Kyoko looked out the window and wondered why shse was bourhgt to an old abandoned hospital. The wall were cracked, things were on the floor and it seemed like it had been abandoned over ten years. She swung her legs off the bed and she stood up. She needed to go to the bathroom she moved her leg but found it wouldn't move. She could feel her body being pulled towards the ground. She waited for the impact of the hard ground but never felt it. She felt something and she could hear a beating. She looked up to find a very tall man in front of her with short black hair and black eyes. Wearing a jeans and a shirt. She stared at him for a minute then a blush began to creep on her face. She gave a small yelp and she jumped into the bed and covered herself. He looked at her and chuckled.

"who, who are you" she asked still blushing, hiding and embarassed.

" it's rude just to ask someone's name without giving yours.

"I ah, ah…." She looked at him and she caught her self. "my name is kyoko mogami and yours?" she asked.

"hmmm kyoko mogami what a cute name. my name is Ren Tsuruga." He said smiling.

" it's nice to meet you, but are you the doctor." She asked curiously

"no, I actually came to see how you were." He said.

"how I was? Thank, thank you." She said.

Kanade came into the room and it seemed she was swallowed by flames. Kyoko was scared. Kanade stomped over to her side and she shock her and accusing her of doing it on purpose with a few other things small children shouldn't hear. Kyoko was scared.

"I'm leaving." Kanade said after taking a breath.

"n, n,n,n,n,n no please don't go moko!." Kyoo said tears begign to escape her eyes.

She walked past ren and she stopped and looked at him.

"don't hurt her or you'll regret it." She said

She left the room.

"no moko! Come back! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry I promise I won't do it again!" she said crying

"you two seem to be good friends." Ren said smiling his evil smile.

"yes, she's the only friend I have, but why are you here if your not a doctor?" she asked cowering in the sheets.

"I came to take you home." He said.

Kyoko stopped shaking and she looked out the window. She turned her gaze back on him and smiled.

"your taking me home. Yaaay I don't have to go walking. Hmmmmm but I suppose I should call to make sure my apartment hasn't been sold, I mena I've been gone for a long time."

"no were going to America." Ren said looign at her.

"a-m-e-r-i-c-a? why there" she asked.

"thers someone who wants t meet you."

Kyoko froze she turned pale and she fell back in bed. Ren was confused and would have called a doctor but they all ran out when the scream was heard. Then a scream rose from kyoko and there was a bright light…

To be continued…

Hoped you guys liked it and any comment will be useful. Also I hope it isn't boring you guys. Also in some of the parts I may change it due to the fact that I forgot what I worte originally but if there is no connection the n I am sorry. Soplease stay tuned for the next episode of blood curse…..


	8. Chapter 8

Konichiwa! Hello and welcome to my castle. Here you will learn the truth about the strange tale of kyoko and ren. Two people whose fates are tangled with tragedy and some happiness but mostly tragedy. I think anyway. Okay so thanks for reading my fanfic it actually makes me very happy that it actually has some entertainment worth. Well anyway enough about me and let's get on with the summary shall we.

Las time on blood curse: okay now we know there is something strage about kyoko, besides all the other things we learned. Well now we learned that if the "time" should come mio (don't remember if it's spelled like that) will have to kill kyoko. It also has to do with a secret promise between kanade and mio about three years ago that no one knows about. Well ren and kyoko meet but is not the meeting one would expect. Ren tells kyoko he wants to take her to America to meet him or ren's brother but who is he and what is his plan for kyoko. Also why would he want to kill people only to get to little kyoko? Well we'll find out soon enough now won't we. Hehehehehehe all right now we continue with the feature presentation…..

Kyoko stopped shaking and she looked out the window. She turned her gaze back on him and smiled.

"your taking me home. Yaaay I don't have to go walking. Hmmmmm but I suppose I should call to make sure my apartment hasn't been sold, I mean I've been gone for a long time."

"no were going to America." Ren said looign at her.

"a-m-e-r-i-c-a? why there" she asked.

"thers someone who wants t meet you."

Kyoko froze she turned pale and she fell back in bed. Ren was confused and would have called a doctor but they all ran out when the scream was heard. Then a scream rose from kyoko and there was a bright light…

In another side of japan…

"Is there no hope? Why has the mistress been acting strange?" asked a servant.

He walked to the room and sigh it was the afternoon and the mistress had finished throwing the 15th glass against the wall. Now it was time for him to go and clean it up. He entered the room and bowed not even looking at the mistress. the mistress as she was called was looking ou the window and holding a glass of wine tightly. She was angry, very angry.

"mistress there is a guest for you." Said a maid who bowed

"who is it?" she said in an angry one.

"she said she needs to speak with you, she says it's very urgent." Said the maid

"bring in the so called "guest" quick." She said almost in a poisons tone.

"I came to report on the current situation." Said the special gues

"ah, finally you've come my dear girl. I'm sorry it seems some of my men decided it would be fun to leak out some very important information to the police."

"have you disposed of them?" she asked

"It was taken care of, but you need not be concerned with it. In any case your report." She said relaxing a bit

"kyoko is hapitalized after a moon blood attacked L.M.E and was rescued by ren tsuruga. Liri was killed in the process and he's approaching as well." She said.

"I see, what about kuu, is there any news on him?" she asked

"no, he's still off the radar."

"I he's still hiding, It won't help him at all. Now I wonder what will my sweet daughter will do once she finds out the truth of how she was born. The useless girl, well at least she has some use even if it's for luring out kuu."

"I will find whatever I can. But is it all right for both kyoko and ren to be together. Especially knowing what can happen."

"that's what I need, a child from both of them. Only their child is of any use to me. Now all that is left for the useless girl to bed her brother and bear the child." She said throwing the glass against the wall.

"but I could be anyone else as long that it is form her blood so why her brother?" asked the girl.

The mistress smiled evilly and sigh as she opened the window to look out side. The river which ran a few feet away from her home was once said to be the purest water in all the country, but now it was covered with blood. Black blood. Screams were being heard from the river and she smiled. She looked at the river and remembered the promise she had made to kyoko when she was a young child. She was furious once again and she threw the glass.

"boy, go and make sure my useless daughter has a ver fun time with her bother." She said.

"y, yes mistress." he said nervous.

He walked out to the room and went to his room. He breathed in and out and sigh. He looked at the photograph on the table and sigh. It was a picture of kyoko and him along with a third boy who were all smiling. He needed to help kyoko and make sure she was away for ren or it would end up destroying both of them. He graved his suit case and began to pack.

Back to the main story.

Ren coughed as he looked around as the bright light dissipated. He blinked a few times and saw someone sitting on the bed. It wasn't the same brown haired cute adorable girl that had been there a few minutes ago. Now in her place there was a girl with blond long hair with piercings and black clothes. She looked at him and she stood up and looked aorudn the room.

"whoa re you?" ren asked.

"I's rude to ask someone's name before your own." She said stretching.

"sorry Ren tsuruga, and who may you be?" he asked curiouse.

"setsu, you have something dark about you." She said.

"dark. Oes it seem like it?" he asked.

"your brother and your mother there not….." she stopped and she sigh as she looked at the new ghost.

"sorry to interrupt, whoa re you miss?" lorry asked.

"now isn't that the fun part about all this. You also have a dark secret one which your keeping form him and that's not good." She said smiling.

"what are you talking about?" asked Yashiro who entered the room.

"I'll tell you if you bring e my brother. Once I hace him by my side I'll tell you all you want to know and I'll give her back as well." She said.

"now miss, we have no idea who your brother is. Now I would very much appreciate it if you would lay on the bed and rest your still not healed." Lorry said.

Setsu looked out the window and sigh it was nothing but in her state it would take some manuverng. She stepped on the window frame and cut her pal, she smiled and looked at them.

"now let's talk about this, please back inside where we can have a nice talk.

"bring me my borther, if you don't I'll make sure I'll kill who ever I find on the street. You have three hours to find Cain. I will be at Tokyo tower within those three hours. Now I suggest you hurry I hate being late." She said and she jumped out the window. They ran towards the window and watched as she skillfully caught the tree and jumped down. She walked away as though there was nothing to sto her. Lory was annoyed the girl was a pain not the kyoko he knew. He took out his cell hone and pushed a number.

" stop the girl who is leaving the hospital, don't let her escape." He said.

Setsu walked as thought there was nothignin the world that could stp her when she sigh and she stretched. She smiled a the new playmate who stood before her. It was about 20 men and womane standing in a circle with staff and sears sowrds and a few other weapons. They were ready to fight but setsu wondered if thye were ready to die.

"surrender and return to the hospital room."

She smield and she took out the lip gloss she had in her ocket. She sigh as she looked at her shoes she was going to have ot go buy a new pair soon.

"and if I refuse?" she asked.

"we will have no choice." Said the man who seeed to be in charge.

"now, now lets go at this in peace I really wouldn't want anyone to die today."

They all laughed at her ignorant comment, as thought she was enough for one of the best groups in l.m.e. the leader smield at her and sihg.

"this is your last warning." He said.

"my last warning, well if there is nothing that will change your minds in letting me go …..fine I suppose a few dead wouldn't hurt now would it." She said

"don't kill the girl." he said.

"now, if you have that in your mind well you'll all be dead in less than ten minutes." She said.

"go!" said the leader.

Setsu stood where she was and she smiled as she saw her first victim. The ma was a huge man and he had killed a few people in all his time, his eyes cried out murder. She could see a few faces with the same look and others who were only begign to experience the taste of blood. She smield and a spear passed by her side and she held on to the sear and she thrust it though the man's side. She hit one of the woman in her gut and she fell unconsiouse.

"now how any do I kill." She asked her self as she dodged a few and hit a few.

"if you kill any of these peole you will be killed on the spot. I will make sure of it." Said a voice inside her head.

"like If you could do anything. Ther eis a reason why we even exist." She said smiling.

"you brother will be on my list of the people I have to kill."

"kyoko you can't even kill a fly what makes you thing you can….." she dodged a bullet by a few seconds.

"what are you doing.?" Setsu asked a bit breathless.

"I will kill off my body, if you kill any of them."

"damn you. Fine I won't kill these creatures."

"protect my heart." Said her voice fading.

"protect the heart, what? At least she's sleeping."

" be ore considerate of the girl. leave your brother be, you'll see him soon." Mio said

"no, I can't forgive him for what he did. I will make him pay for what he did. I will kill him if I have to." She said angry.

"I could help if you would like." Natsu asked.

"shut up, and stay out of this.

Setsu sigh as she looked at the group of people on the gournd. She oved a strand of hair form her face and she sihg.

"now we go explore for a bit….i will make you pay for it cain. I promised you would regret it and I always keep my word." She said.

She stopped as she felt a dark energy she was not in a good mood and she needed some thing to take off steam. She smiled as she headed for down town….

Town outside the outskirts of Tokyo.

The people of the town had always been happy without much trouble coming their way. Still they lived hapyly and would live for the rest of their lives. A small girl smiled as her mother was buying a necklace at one of the vendors that had come for the annual looked around and she found a red flower and she smiled. It was vibrat and so beautiful with it's sweet and encanting fragrance. She smield at the flower.

"when I grow up I want to runa a flower shop like aunty." She said siling.

She looked at the flower and smiled she was goigno give it to her mother as a present when she looked at the flower and she stopped smiling it wasn't vibrat any longer. It was wilting and the flower was turning a deep black. She dropped the flower on the gournd and she ran to her other.

"mom, mom it died, it died." She said to her mother with sadness in her tone."

"honey everything in this world dies one day or another, still one has to live to the fullest everyday." She said smiling and hugging her.

"mom, it died it's a bad thing that's coming." She said looking scared.

"honey its allright nothing bad ever happens here, and it won't happen now." She said.

The sky was sunny and there was a cool breeze and the sakura petals for the trees were flying through the air to find a nice place to rest. It looked like snow and people smiled.

There was a small breeze that brought along the beautiful light pink sakura petals. The girl watched as the sakura petals felland she watched as one sakura petal began to wither and turn black. She looked at her mother who was siling and speaking ot another woman about the proper way to plant a tomato. She graved on to her mother's shirt and she watched as the sakura petals began to turn black. She was scared and she could feel it coming closer and closer.

"it's coming this way mommy. Please we have to go." She said looking at her mother.

"honey there I nothing coming, I told you your imaginations have to stop, nothing is going to happen." She said.

"but mother….." she said.

She looking in the direction of the towns entrance and she saw what it was, she turned pale and she grave tightly on her mother's shirt so much her hands turns white.

"it's here…." She said ore scared than she had ever been in her whole life. Death had come to collect…

He stepped into the town and smiled it was going to be a beautiful day to play outside.

(insert dramatic evil theme song here.)

To be continued.

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry i'm late for updating, but the brain juices don't seem to work lately. Sill hope you guys like it. Happy late 4th of july! Before I forget. Any comments are welcomed. Well I tried my best on this chapter so to try not to make it boring for you guys. So tell me what you think. also I have no idea if it's even interesting but well I hope it is. I will try to update soon. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter on blood curse to see what will happen with our fateful heros.

p.s. Beware of pillows they're dangerous


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is out and for you entertainment only.

Hello and welcome my dream land in which reality and fiction mix to create a world of happiness and sorrow. Now will be your chance to run and hide or continue on with the fate o our heroes. Will they ever be happy. Well we won't know so without further ado I will go on to the summary. Sorry for spelling mistakes. Aslo it might get a bit messed up with somethings written in this chapter not sure how you guys will take it.. So be warned, not sure if it's scary but well you guys will be the judge.

Last time on blood curse: will I presented to you the mistress who many I would assumed have guessed is kyokos mother. Also we know there is a girl who works for the mistress and a young boy who has a connection with kyoko. What are their roles in the coming up events. Also why is it so important for kyoko to mate her brother? We also see setsu who seems to have different intentions than the love she normally has for her brother….now on with the story…..

She looked in the direction of the towns entrance and she saw what it was, she turned pale and she grave tightly on her mother's shirt so much her hands turned white.

"it's here…." She said more scared than she had ever been in her whole life. Death had come to collect…

He stepped into the town and smiled it was going to be a beautiful day to play outside.

(insert dramatic evil theme song here.)

"honey, there is nothing wrong with…." Said her mother stopping and looking at the black sakura petals falling to the gorund.

The little girl wanted to run but she was frozen in place, her mother was frozen along wih everyone there. Then there was a sliet wind that went thougth the whole town.

"Ahhhhhhh." Sounded thgouth the whole the town "please, please..agh…..ahhhhh." came another voice

He woan watched as one by one the people began to fall to the gorund. She graved her daughter and began running to where ever as safe. She wanted to scream btu she knew it would do no good and she needed to save her daughter. Then she felt it, a sharp pain hit her back, she fell to the gournd and her daughter looked at her.

"mommy, mommy, we have o go. Please." She said crying.

"run, get as far away form here. Run!." She yelled.

The little girl looked around and she stood up and ran towards the woods that would lead into the city, when she felt somehign. She fell to the gournd.

Ten inutes later

"please don't kill my daughter, please she is all I have. Please." Said a woman crying in tears.

"human creatures annoy me the most now don't you think shouko?" he asked

"You should really stop this sho, it's not worth it to spend so much time on torturing them" she said sighing.

"It helps pass the time." He said.

He looked at the girl and sigh the girl was a pretty thing at most but she annoyed him, she had the same kind of eyes that kyoko had long ago. He looked at the girl and tightened his grip on her small neck. The girl was scared and she was losing breath, she was gasping. Her mother tried to reach her but couldn't touch her, arms were chained to the floor and her hands had been cut off. She looked at her daughter and cried, she was bleeding and losing her life bit by bit but what had hurt her the most was that she was useless to save her daughter.

"please." She pleaded once ore.

Sho looked at the little girl she was turning purple and blue and he smiled as there was a crack heard. He allowed the body to fall on the ground, it fell with a small thud. Her mother froze and looked at her listless daughter. It was as though shehad been thrown into freezing water. She tried to reach her daughter and she cried and yelled for her. Sho looked at the woman and was growing impatient. He looked at the woman and placed his hand on her head and smashed it against the floor. It resebled a smashed up pumpkin. Shouko looked at sho and sigh, he hadn't been like that before he was much more tamer when she was alive. Had he not et kyoko it would have been different she knew that for a fact.

He wipped his hand on the womans skirt and he sigh. He whistled and waited. The moon bloods where covered in blood and siling like hyenas. He looked at them and would have killed he all if it hadn't been the reason that he needed them for his plan.

"eat evey lat human being just leave the hearts. Shouko make sure to collect every heart and bring them back to the house."

"sho but hwy do you need the hearts for?" she asked a bit confused.

"plans, just simple plans. Now, I'll leave the rest to you, I'll be taking a nap at home."

"what about kyoko you already know where she is so why not take care of her now."

"she still needs to gather important things for e. once she has that will be when I will attak." He said smiling.

He walked downt he road and smiled he could sense her but he was goignto let her enjoy her freedom a bit more, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be sending her presents. He arrived to the house and sigh as he looked at the butler on the gorund with his mouth fully open to scream. He entered the hosue and took a seat on the couch and laid down.

"you won't be able to get away with this. Please just stop all of this." A woman asked.

"do you think I'm doing this because it's fun?" he asked angry.

"please, you have to under stand that…"s he stopped as she felt a shock go through her body.

"I told you that if you disobeyed me you would be shocked. " he said not looking at her.

"please….." she said her voice going.

"if it hadn't been for kyoko it would have been different but it was all her fault and it will always be. No matter what you say or do." he said.

She looked at him and then she fainted. A man came out form the shadows and bowed.

"take her to the cellar, make sure she stays there and she learns her lesson."

"yes sir." Said the man.

"I will make you bleed every tear you made me cry, I will destroy everything you hold dear righin front of your eyes.." he said throwing the table that was rightin fornt of him across the room.

Meanwhile the searched continued.

Two hours into the tie limit.

They had searched high and low for Cain but would come up empty and there was only an hour left until things would start going wrong. Lorry had sent all his teams to search for the famous cain, while ren and yashiro split up to look for cain. Meanwhile setsu looked at the group of peole and she sigh, she couldn't kill them it went against kyoko's wishes and she preferred to have the shy girl asleep and not be a bother. Still she sigh as she headed for Tokyo tower and at least explore a bit before she would have to destroy it. It would take her a bit of time, but it would be enough at least to find her brother. There was a sound she heard of chains being dragged against the floor setsu continued on walking and she sigh it was going to be a blood bath but she smiled.

"setsu you have to return you know what happens when we take possession of her body for too long." Natsu said.

"oh you worry to much, it doesn't matter as long as I have cain then I will release her." Setsu said

"what exactly did he do to piss you off?" Asked Natsu.

"it doesn't matter when he come's I'll take care of it so you two saty out of it." Setsu said sighing. As she continue to walk.

"long exposure can kill us all. Be conscious of that if not for any of us but for the girl." mio said.

"I don't care what happens form here on out as long as I get y revenge on him."setsu said

"very well, but the outcome of her long exposre you will be the only one who will be responsible for what happens to the girl.

It was a nice day she agreed for a simple fight to take place. She looked at the sky and watched as the colors of the sky changed it would be late soon, she thought. She looked at the sky and she thought about her brother. It had been years ago before the incident ever happened. It was a sunny morning and they had both just finished a job for their then boss. She was smiling up at cain who would only smile at her. It had been a long time since they had allowed any one into their world. There had been only one other person who had been allowed into their small world their teacher, but he had betrayed them and it was unforgivable. They had met on a rainy day, cain was walking by setsu holding and umbrella to cover himself. He got more wet since the umbrealla was small and he would refer to keep her dry than himself. Still she hugged him. they walked the dirtied streets and they could see the fire on some of the old cars. It had always been like that since they could remember.

The smell of rotten flesh had somehow managed to cover the air,, still the residenst were immune to the smell. Screams could be heard for a distance as was usual. Another killing. Still setsu loved her bother more than she should. She didn't care but her brother was a bit aginst the ide they both knew it asn't right but they couldn't help it. She hoped one day it wouldn't be that way and they could truly be happy. She had imagined marring her brother and being able to be by his side. Still it was only a dream.

They had been walking back to their home when they stopped to see a man young boy laying on the ground. He was bloody and hurt an maybe with aq broken bone. Cain looked at the boy and he went over ot his side and picked him up and put him over his shoulder. He graved setsu hand and they walked towards the small apartment which wasn't in such bad shae but it couldn't be called a decent apartment. Setsu made sure his wounds were cleaned and covered and she smield at cian.

"cain, do you think there looking for him?" setsu asked.

"maybe so. How are his injuries?" he asked taking off his wet shirt.

"ther not bad, he'll heal in a a few weeks."

Setsu siled as she went to cain and hugged blushed but smieled.

"I think we should go to bed, don't you think so?" setsu asked in the most innocent voice she could.

"let's go.

Two days later

Setsu awoke and walked into the living room and was confused, there was feathers on the ground and on the kitchen counter and on the tv as well as on the couch. Cain was out of breath and so was the boy who were looking at each other as though to see who would attack soon. Setsu sigh and she smiled she wasn't going to let it go that easily. She had a eveil smile on and cain looked at setsu and so did the boy who seemed to have turned pale.

"I would like it I this lace was clean by the time I got back form the sotre." She said.

They said nothing she went out the door. She walked down the street and she found a cell hone on the gorund, it wasn't unusual for a cell phone to be on the ground. There were constanly fights and such. She wished cain would have come with her, she missed him terribly but they weren't as close as sthey should have been . after cain's incident he had withdrawn and it had taken her two years to get him to talk to her again. Since then she has given him space. She looked at the cell phoe and stopped….

Setsu looked around her and she sigh it was raining heavily, thunder was over head. she stopped as she could hear the sound of the chian become tripled. She had wanted to go back to the old ties in which all three of them had fun and the missions they went on were only kid games. She turned to look and she sigh, she was going to be late for her appointment. She took out the small knife she had stashed somewhere and she looked at the group of kids, she would have ot disarm them and them possible kill the while she still had the chance.

Meanwhile back to ren's and yashiro's search.

"how are we suppose to find her borther when we don't even know what he looks like."yashiro said.

"not sure." Ren said.

"ren are you allright?" yashiro asked.

"something's wrong, it's a strange presence." He said looking at the sky.

"a strang eresence?" yashiro asked.

"yes, thi isn't right. that girl kyoko or setsu who ever she has something she's not saying."

" ren are you okay, there's something worng with you too." Yashiro said.

Yashiro looked at him and he was scared he was pale and looked to be out of it. He was sweating and breathing as thought his lungs needed more air. He went over to ren's side and helped him up.

"ren we need ot get oyu to the hospital. Come before you get worse."

Ren pushed yashiro to the sideand looked at the sky it was painful ren knew there was something worng with him. he could feel something serging throught his body. Black tattoo began to spread through his body and his nails began to grow and turn black. His hair began to grow and his eyes were chaingign color. He held himself he couldn't allow it to escape, he didn't want ot let it go free he couldn't. he fell to the gournd and graved the concrete and drug his nails into it. He broke the concrete and then there was a earthquake that shook all of japan.

Setsu smiled as she looked at her opponent then she froze as hse saw the sidewalk begin to crakc. She stood still as the group of boys came towards her. Time seemed to freeze for her she didn't know why and then she knew what was going on and she needed to hurry before it was too late. She looked at the group of guys and she sigh she would hav eot deal with them first before anythgin. They were going o be strog she could sense that they weren't your usual street unk but something else…..

To be continued…..

Thank you for reading, hope you guy like this chapter I will try to write chater 10 soon. Any coments are welcome. Also if it get confuseig sorry. Well there is more in sotre for the fateful characted of ren and kyoko and ther is still more to discover…Stay tuned for chater 10 on blood curse. buwhahahahahahhahahahahhahahah


	10. winter pilow story- side story

Well hello there and welcome. This is a side story for all you guys. It should be more understandable thanks to my friend Haojie 1992 who has revised it. So yaaay! Hope you guy like it and gives you an idea of why ren has his pillow phobia. All righty here ya go…

Winter's pillow

Side story.

It was snowing as it always had in the small village of crystal tears. Ren was playing inside with all his other friends since his parents had to have a meeting with the rest of the parents. The other children would gather around Ren and ask him to play with them. It wasn't so strange for Ren to have all the attention.

He played with them, but he never truly felt as part with them. It was time for dinner, but Ren didn't want to go and eat at that moment. He looked out into the window and could see the snow was growing little by little, and the people in the house wouldn't be able to leave. He sighed. It annoyed him as he wanted to be alone. Yashiro was among the children. He played with him on occasion, but they had somehow become the best of friends.

It was midnight and the children were still up but playing hide and seek. He continued to look out the window. He was waiting for something he wasn't sure what exactly it was that he was waiting for, that was when he noticed something in the snow.

He could see it was flowing in the wide space; he stopped and could see light brown hair flowinf form he wind. He graved his coat and took one of the other girl's coat and went out. It took him a while to get outside since the wind was harsh against anyone who would dare invade its space.

He managed to get there after falling many times. He looked and found the brown hair and he began to dig around it, while trying to ignore his horrible thought. He was out of breath by the time he was able to find what he had feared. It was a small girl within the snow. She was pale and cold, but she was still barely breathing. He pulled her out of the snow and managed to put her on his back and made his way back to where the safe haven of his home where there would be a warm fire place. The girl was barely awake so he needed to hurry. He fell to the ground and he sigh while wondering why was his body so weak. He had been sick since he was small and was told to be very careful in the winter night or it could be deadly. He stood up not wanting to hear those voices.

"Poor boy, he's been so weak lately." "Be nice to the boy. He needs cheering up because it isn't his fault that he's frail." Comments like that irritated him and he just wanted them to shut up and eat their own words. He stood up and walked toward the girls and boys who were all yelling for their parents to come and save him. He reached the house and his parents looked at him and took the frail girl off his back. His father hugged him and patted his head and took him to his room so he could change while his mother went to go and change the small girl. Ren walked attentively into the room where the small girl was being held and went over to her side. He looked at her and was amazed. The girl seemed like she had been sleeping as though she had never been out in the snow.

The blizzard continued outside without sparing anyone. The adults fed the children and it was time to play again. It was warm inside the house and Kyoko slowly opened her eyes. She had no idea as to where she was or what had happened. All she knew was that she was somewhere warm. She could hear a knock and saw a woman came in with a tray of food as she closed the door behind her. She sat at the foot of the bed and smiled at the girl.

"You were out there for quite a while. I brought you some food while you warm up. Where are your parents?" she asked.

"I don't have any." Kyoko said, taking the spoon and taking a bit soup.

"I see, but you shouldn't have been out in this winter storm. You could have die." She said.

Kyoko just looked at the woman and smiled.

"How did I get here?" Kyoko asked, confused as to how she even got changed without realizing.

"Oh, of course, how could I forget, my son, Ren, brought you in. He's actually the one who saw you out in the snow. He decided it would take too long to go and get us and explain what was actually wrong."

"Ren?" she asked.

"Yes, he's a good boy who wouldn't leave a person to be in pain or suffering if he had anything to say about it." She said smiling.

"Well, there's more food in the kitchen. If you would like more, just ring the bell and someone will come to see to you. Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

"Ah no, no thank you."

"All right, you can rest peacefully.." she said.

She left the room, and Kyoko looked around. She looked at the fire place trying to get warm but it was no use. She would never be able to get warm. Never. Her heart was too cold to be melted by the simple fire. She would watch the fire flame dancing as the music on the other side of the room continued on playing. The door opened and someone came in. she ignored the person and continued to look at the dancing flames.

"You are looking better," said a boy's voice.

She looked to the boy and wondered who he was and what business he had being in the room. The boy was tall for his age still handsome with short black hair and blue eyes. Wearing a jeans and a blue shirt which bring out his eye color.

"I just came to see if you were okay." He said looking at the fire place.

"I'm, I'm okay…thank you." She said nervously.

She had been alone in the snow for a long time, and it had seemed like there was going to be no one to help her. She had seen her whole life flashed before her eyes several times which caused her to cry. Now she looked at the young boy and she smiled she was grateful to the boy and for his help, but she had to leave. She couldn't be a bother to him or his family. She looked at herself and found that she was wearing a light yellow dress. And her long brown hair flowed by her sides. Ren blushed. She was adorable, in truth Ren had seen a lot of pretty girls his age and older, but there was something about the simplicity of how she looked and the bright smile she had.

"I'll show you to the spare bedroom." He said blushing.

"Th, thank you." She said blushing a bit.

She liked the young boy. She remembered the name Ren but she wasn't sure if it was this boy or someone else.

"Excuse me…is your name r…ren?" she said stuttering on his name.

"Yes, but you haven't told me you name yet." He said.

"Ky, Kyoko." She said.

"Kyoko, it's a nice name." he said with a smile.

She stopped and she looked at him. No one had ever said such a nice thing about her name or anything about her. They walked up the stairs and there was screaming heard from the next room where the children playing. They came to a room and they went inside. Kyoko froze. She was confused, and she wasn't sure whether to be shocked or amazed. The room was huge, and all around the room, it was covered with pillows of every shape and size. Ren looked at her and smiled.

"Come this way." He said, leading her to somewhere within the room.

The pillows were stacked up and would look like a castle from the outside.

"Why are there so many pillows?" Kyoko asked, still confused as to what she should be feeling.

"Come this way." Ren said.

Ren had never shown his hideout to anyone. His mother had had her protective stage in which she was overprotective and had made his room into a pillow base. Eventually his dad had convinced her that he was in no danger but that he was going to get traumatized as he grew older. They arrived to the center of the castle of pillows. There were toys everywhere. He looked around and smiled as he found the thing he had wanted to give her.

" Here." He said.

"What's this?"

"A necklace. I was told to give it to someone who I thought would take good care of it."

It was a necklace with a black bat in the center with two red jewels which made up its eyes.

"I, I can't take it." She said stuttering.

"Take it."

"No."

"I'm giving it to you."

"No, it was given to you and I can't just take it." Kyoko said.

"I would really appreciate it if you took it." He said.

He smiled a smile which scared the living daylights out of her and she quickly took the necklace. He laughed and she was confused as to how it even happened. She smiled and put it around her neck. She smiled and bowed.

"Thank you." She said and holding it close to her.

Ren had no idea as to why he had given her the necklace, but he felt as though she should have it. He looked at the pillows surrounding the room and noticed as he always did that he hated pillows. There was a sound in the far off distance of the room and he looked around. Someone was inside the pillow kingdom. It shouldn't have bee possible, but he then remembered he forgot to close the door. There was heavy footsteps. Kyoko was so happy with the necklace she wasn't really aware of what was going on. He looked around and then he could hear some of the pillows falling.

"Why so many damned pillows?" said a man.

"Rich people never understood their eccentricities. We gotta hurry. The boss wants the kid. You know what he'll do to us if we don't get the kid to him."

"It shouldn't be so hard. It's only a kid. He's about ten years old or something. No problem."

"We should still hurry. This place looks like it could collapse soon enough." Said the second man.

Ren looked at Kyoko. Had she not been there he could have ran away easily. He was used to running from kidnappers and people who tried to use him as leverage. It annoyed him, but he like the sense of adventure. Well, but at this moment, he really didn't like it one bit. Normally he was with someone more trained or had experience, but the girl seemed innocent in any of the danger that the world could bring. He sighed. He would need to think of another way to save himself and the small fragile girl.

"Ren, this is so…" she stopped and she looked at Ren.

"Shhhh." He said and looking around.

"Hey, I think I heard a kid's voice over here."

"If there's another kid with him, kill them."

"All right."

"Follow me." Ren whispered.

They crawled under a secret pillow cave that he had made when the incident happened. Kyoko followed after him and was scared. She had no idea what was going on just that it was a dangerous situation. The tunnel was long and it feel like hours and hours of crawling. Ren stopped, and Kyoko looked and expected something else but nothing was there. Then there was something like water being dropped on the ground.

"Do you really have to do this?" Asked the second man.

'The boss said leave no evidence. Best way to burn it. Don't' you think?" he asked.

"The boss said he wanted the kid alive not dead. This would be bring the kid dead." Said the second.

"The boss won't care. He's got everything he needs. I say let's kill the brat. We have more hostages outside."

"The hostages outside are a different deal. This kid is what's important."

"No, the kid's not."

"Yes, he is."

''No, he's not."

There were foot steps leading to the outside of the room and the door closing. Ren waited and then sighed. They were gone. Kyoko looked around and she seemed sick.

"Is there something wrong?" Ren asked.

" It smell weird." She said.

Ren broke the blocked pillow very easily, then he looked around the room. It was mostly torn apart and the smell of gas covered the room. He looked around, he wasn't strong enough to open the windows and there was nothing to break them. With the only option of throwing himself out the window, but he couldn't allow Kyoko to get hurt. No, he needed another way to save the girl. Ren looked at Kyoko and noticed she was shaking and pale.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise." Ren said.

"Okay.' She said, still scared.

Kyoko suddenly fell to the ground, and Ren went to her side only to begin to losing his eyesight and be surrounded by darkness.

Kyoko opened her eyes slowly and she began to cough. She looked around and could see smoke and fire all around her. She was scared, but she stayed close to the ground trying not to breath in the smoke. She was scared and she crawled but she was surrounded by flames and huge piles of pillows all around her. Then there was a shaking that encased her within a pillow prison.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She deserved it. Her mother has always said she was useless and would be better off dead. She would just wait and hope that she would suffocate first before the flames reached her. Ren woke up and could see the distance to the bright orange red lights. He just wanted to sleep when he remembered there was something important he was forgetting. Then it hit him with a sharp pang to his mind. Kyoko! Where was she?! He looked around and could see he was being carried into the forest. He struggled and the guy sighed as he tightened his grip.

"Quiet, kid." He said, annoyed.

"I told you, you should have drugged him. He would have been more cooperative."

Ren kicked and yelled and even tried to bite the man, but the man ignored his protest. He was so annoyed he dropped him to the ground and took out a gun. Ren looked at the gun. Truthfully, he was slightly scared, but he was starting to get used to it. He looked at the man with pure hatred. His blue eyes turning to ice.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet came out of the barrel, he looked at it and he knew that it was going to be the end for him. He wasn't ready to die and he couldn't keep the promise he made to Kyoko.

"Rennnnnn…." Said a whisper which appeared out of nowhere.

A dark shadow appeared and the men stood back.

"Who the hell are you" asked one of the men.

" Leave or die." Said the strange man.

He was wearing a white suit and his hair was blond , he looked at them and smiled. He stood up and dusted himself off and waited for them to make their choice. They grabbed their gun and began shooting. He smiled as he dodged each bullet and grabbed the man who had shot him first by the neck. The man was scared. He was trying to breath. The other man ran for the hills.

"I suppose you choose to die." he said smiling.

" Please….don't kill….me..." he said while gasping to breath.

"Now, why should I not kill you? I mean it is self defense so people will understand. Also it's not like anything is going to stop me from doing as I wish.

"Ren." Said the whisper more fainter.

He stopped and let the man fall to the ground. He sighed and looked to where the smoke was originating from. He walked to the burning house and looked at the other captives who were already freeing themselves. He looked at the house and wondered how it was that everyone got out but not the girl. He was walking towards the door when a woman came and grabbed his sleeve.

"You can't go in there. There's nothing to risk you life over."

"Let me go." He said looking at her with his cold blue eyes.

"But…."

His cold blue eyes could never be warmed by any flame in the world no matter how hot it was, but he had to keep the promise or he would never forgive himself. He walked into the house avoiding the burning boards and holes that seemed to only continue. He came to the room and looked around the pillows that were covering anyway to escape. He walked through when he could hear coughing. He arrived to the origin of the coughing and looked down. Kyoko was on the ground and she seemed more dead than alive. He kneeled down and pulled the pillows to the side and he noticed she had blood on her back. He grabbed her gently and carried her in his arms. She was small and fragile and her breathing was weak. She needed a doctor.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

She was breathing heavily. He cursed. He needed to get her outside. He looked over t the windows and looked around. There was nothing around him that he could use to throw at it to break it. He grabbed a few pillows and held it to her side it might cause less injury but who would know. He ran toward the window and it smashed. He held her tightly and waited for impact. He opened his eyes and he sighed. He was hurt and bleeding on his arm but a minor cut which would heal eventually. He looked around and found Kyoko a few feet away. He stood up only to find himself back on the ground. He had hurt his leg during the fall. He limped to the small girl and he carried her in his arms, it was a bit difficult with the limp leg, but it was okay.

Three hours later

He arrived to the nearby hospital, and the doctor took Kyoko into the emergency room and began to see how he could help her. Ren sat there. His cold eyes wondering why he even saved the girl. She was a human child and nothing more. The doctor came out and sighed.

"Ren, you really have to stop doing this."

"I told you my name is not Ren. Forget it."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let me check those wounds and then you can go and see your friend." The doctor said.

The doctor checked on him and found he was healing quickly but was still having trouble with his leg. He came into the room and he saw her sitting down and taking a bit of the small jello she was given. He looked at her and sighed and was about to leave when he felt something hit his back. He turned back and he saw her just as she had be before he turned around.

"A pillow?" He asked,

He always hated the things, but he used them. It was a strange combination. He picked up the pillow and came towards her. She smiled and held out another jello cup and a fork. He took a seat next to the bed and he sighed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at the wall.

"Good, why did you save me?" Kyoko asked.

"Isn't it common sense?" he asked.

"Ah, ah yes…..th…th…thank you." She said blushing.

"There's nothing to thank me for since I just didn't want anyone to die with pillow all around them. They are not safe."

"But they are used for when we sleep. So does that mean that when we sleep, they could be dangerous?" She said.

"There's a difference."

"Not really."

He looked at her and sighed again. He noticed the necklace around her neck. He wanted to burn it to ashes. It was not meant to be worn especially by the innocent girl.

"Why do you have that?

"Ah, Ren gave it to me." She said smiling.

"Did he?" he said sighing.

"Yes, it's really pretty."

"Could I hold it?"

"No."she said.

"all right."

He left the room and waited for her to fall asleep, he himself fell asleep. He woke up and saw it was an hour later and he went into the room and he saw her laying down ad sleeping peacefully. He came close to her and sighed. The necklace was entangled in her hands. He would have to take it out without disturbing her.

He came close to her and sighed as he tried to unlatch the necklace but it wouldn't come off. He looked at the girl and sigh. There's nothing he could do. He kissed her on her fore head and sigh.

"Sleep little one, I kept the promise and I will burn that necklace, I promise you that."

All right tell me what your guys think abotut his side sory. Any questions are welcome and comment as well. Until next time.


	11. Chapter 10

Off with their heads! And now for tea time. Oh sorry about the bloody mess. Well here is chapter 10 for you guys. Me want to say one thing thank you my friend haojije1992, my life raft. All righty now for the main event the beheading….okay sorry about hat now I remember the continuation of blood curse…..enjoy…

Last time on Blood Curse: We learned that Setsu had something against Cain for something that happened in the past. Setsu also took control of Kyoko's body and went on a mission to go and kill people. But there is something else to do with that. There is also the condition Setsu put to Lory and Ren. To find Cain and bring him to Tokyo Tower within three hours or she would kill who ever she found on the street and that's not good. Also then there is a memory in which there is a third person who had joined Setsu and Cain. Also one note that a few years ago the world was in chaos and there wasn't much order. That would explain the burning cars mentioned in the other chapter. Also, there is something strange with Ren and an earthquake. Setsu had to hurry before it's too late….

Ren pushed Yashiro to the side and looked at the sky. It was painful, Ren knew there was something wrong with him. He could feel something surging through his body. Black tattoo began to spread through his body and his nails began to grow and turn black. His hair began to grow and his eyes were changing color. He held himself. He couldn't allow it to escape, he didn't want to let it go free. He couldn't. He fell to the ground and grabbed the concrete and dug his nails into it. He broke the concrete and then there was an earthquake that shook all of Japan.

Setsu smiled as she looked at her opponent then she froze as she saw the sidewalk begin to crack. She stood still as the group of boys came toward her. Time seemed to freeze for her, but she didn't know why and then she knew what was going on and she needed to hurry before it was too late. She looked at the group of guys and she sighed. She would have to deal with them first before anything. They were going to be strong. She could sense that they weren't your usual street punks but something else…..

The ground continued to shake and the streets were breaking down. Children and women ran for where ever there was safety. They trampled one on top of another and would continue on. They only care for themselves and would run for their own safety instead of helping the others to reach safety. A silent cry went through the whole country and many screams were heard. Setsu looked at the boys, who was once good kids but now corrupted from society. Not like it had been back then before the epidemic. She looked a the boys and she grabbed the bracelet she had on her wrist and she threw it to the ground. She could feel a small path of blood escaping her body but she could care less. If she didn't hurry many people would die. They came towards her with the chains they help swinging without much control. She jumped out the way and looked at the boys eyes. They were cold and without a human future. They were ready to kill or be killed. She would kill them, she grabbed one of the boys by the neck and she began to pull tightly on his neck.

"You kill him and I will kill you." Said a voice.

"This stupid humanity thing you have for them is a waste. I should just kill these brats."

One of the boy jumped on her and had her by the neck. She struggled but her grip was weak.

"What do you think you are doing? We could die." Setsu said angrily.

"I will not allow you to kill them or anyone."

"Don't you care if you die?" Setsu asked.

" I shouldn't even be alive right now."

She pushed the boy off. Then she grabbed the bracelet on the ground and ran towards the boy and pointed it towards his neck. The other boys stopped and looked at her.

"They don't care. They kill one another just as anyone would do. They have no right to live if they want to kill another of their own kind. You idiot!" she yelled.

"I will not allow you to kill. Do what you want with this body, but you will not kill a human being." She said.

"I rather kill." She said.

The boy took out a dagger and stabbed her. She fell back a bit and cursed. She shouldn't have let her guard down. She stood up and she smiled. She was ready to kill no matter what the girl wanted. No matter if she died along with the rest." She grabbed the bracelet and jumped into the air as she dodged the boy with the knife. She landed a few feet away from them and cursed again as it was taking longer than expected. The kids were gone and there was no way to get them back to who they were.

"You will not kill them!" yelled Kyoko's voice.

"There's no other choice!" she yelled.

Yashiro couldn't understand what was going on. Lory arrived and cursed as he had no idea that it would happen so soon. He pressed the number on his cellphone and looked around. He placed a barrier around himself and Yashiro. He was glad that the people had evacuated. Still there were some who were still in the city and that was bad. They would be infected soon and that would mean there would be many dead.

Setsu had managed to knock them out. Next, she was going to kill the ring leader. Once he was dead, the other two would follow. She grabbed the knife and was ready to plunge it into the kids' body when she could feel invisible arms catching her.

"Let go!" Setsu yelled.

"No, you can't!" Natsu said.

"Think rationally. If you kill this boy, you will end up in helping destroying the girl."

"Let go. There's no hope for this kid or anyone. This is the only way to free him!" Setsu said.

"Don't!"

Setsu managed to pull away and the knife went into the boy's heart. She looked at the boy and she fell back. She couldn't have made a mistake, could she? Kyoko sat there. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She went over to the boy and looked at him. He was confused and he looked up at her. He was in pain and crying.

"I don't want to die." He said with tears in his eyes.

Kyoko held his hand and her tears began to fall. She didn't know what to do. Even if she called the hospital, it would be too late. If she took him there, he wouldn't make it. She looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." She continued to repeat.

The boy looked at her and continued to breath slower as he smiled at her and touched her hand and gave her a bright smiled.

"its how it's supposed to be…..don't blame yourself for it." He said.

He began coughing, but he still smiled. Kyoko was crying. She didn't know what to do. He couldn't die. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Hahaha. You shouldn't be crying for a stranger, you know. …" he said.

She looked into the boy's eyes and could see something bright, something she was missing. She was the cause as to the brightness dimming.

"I…." he said.

His hand was weak and his eyes began to close.

"Please don't die. Please!" she yelled.

The boy smiled at her before his eyes closed. Kyoko called him but he was gone. His friends came running toward him and cried.

"You killed him!" yelled one of the boys.

"He was just an ordinary high school student and you killed him! Why?! What did he do to you?!" said the second boy.

"I…I'm sorry. I …didn't..."

"Get out of here!." Yelled one of the boys.

"But…"

"Get out! You murderer! Leave! You only cause pain! Leave!" said the boy crying.

Kyoko looked at the boy and she could feel something inside breaking. She ran to where ever she didn't care. She had just killed an innocent boy with her own bare hands. Rain poured and she cried. It was all her fault. Only had she not awaken, then it would have never happened. She cried and could only feel the tears coming out as she continued on crying. The pain soared inside her body, but she just wanted to end it all.

"Why!" she yelled, looking at the sky.

She wondered why had so many things happened. She promised herself that she would never kill another person, yet it had happened again. She had done it once again.

"Why!" she yelled

She slammed her hands to the ground. She looked at her hands and could see blood coming out. She cried and wanted to run. She stood up and ran through the rain not caring where it took her. She fell and she cried but stood up and ran again. She wanted to disappear. She fell to the ground and she just cried.

Inside Kyoko's mind.

Setsu was sitting on the chair as she threw a glass on the ground .

Mio and Natsu looked at her and closed the door.

"There's still a mess we have to deal with."

"I know. I'll go. You make sure she doesn't break all the plates and cups" Mio said.

"She's unstable at the moment. Do you think it's all right to take possession right now?" Natsu said while looking toward the door where Setsu was.

"There's no other choice. In the condition the girl's in, there's nothing she can do to try and fix the problem." Mio said.

Kyoko's tears continued. Then she could feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and she cried in his shoulder. His blond hair and blue eyes seemed to be filled with worry."

"Why?" she asked.

"Sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

He said placing his hands over her eyes. She went limp in his arms and he placed her on the ground. He stood and sighed.

"This is out of control. Well, Mio should be coming soon. Might as well just watch for now." He said, disappearing.

Lory and Yashiro noticed Kyoko laying down on the ground. Ren was in a dark vortex of energy which was consuming him. His hair was long with black clothes and his teeth became slightly sharp. His eyes were crimson red and he was angry. He yelled, which made the earth shake much more and the side walls would go into the earth. He spotted Kyoko and stood up as the dark energy was dying down and was smiling. Kyoko's body was paralyzed. Her hair grew short and black. On her forehead appeared a burn mark. Her eyes were black and she was wearing a dark dress which reached the ground. She sat up and looked around, she could see him approaching. She slowly stood up and dusted herself off.

"Who are you?" Mio asked.

"Does it matter who I am?" he said, stopping and looking to the side and smiling.

"What is it you want?" she said, placing her hands together and looking at him.

"Blood." He said.

"You can't have any." She said.

"Hahaha! And who is going to stop me from getting what I want?" he asked.

"I will." She said.

"Of course. I guess you'll be the first to go then, girl." he said.

She looked at him and then blinked. She jumped away somewhere. She was feeling something on her side. She was on one knee. She looked to where he was as he was licking his nail.

"You taste delicious." He said smiling.

She had forgotten Setsu had been hurt. She stood up and touched the side of her waist and knew the wound was a little bigger. She cursed under her breath. She looked at her nails and they grew a few inches. She looked at him. Her eyes glowing black. He smiled as he watched her. She ran towards him with a strange speed and she tried to slash at his neck but he dodged and he hit her in the stomach almost knocking all the air out of her stomach. She was panting a bit and she stared at him.

"Now, now let's play nice. You give up and I'll make sure you have an as painless as possible death," he said while leaning against the wall.

"In your dreams." She said.

"I suppose I'll make it painful and allow you to feel everything as I drink every last drop of blood from your body" he said. His eyes glowing redder.

She dodged his attacks only by a second. She knew that if she got one more hit then she would lose and he would have her blood. She knew Kyoko was hurt and that was one of the reasons as to why she was feeling weak. But also having Setsu in the same condition caused her to go even slower. He pounced on her and smiled. His nails were sharp. She looked at him and sighed. She hadn't planned on dying so soon. He held an arm down and the other was free. She slowly reached for a bottle at the side of her dress. He slammed his arm to her arm causing it to break. She yelled and wanted to cry, but she held it in. She winced and she looked at him.

"You'll taste delicious." He said smiling.

His nail was close to her throat. She looked at him, he was ready to kill.

"Kyoko, Setsu…..wake up and forget about the boy, now is not the time to think about that!" She yelled to herself in her mind.

He touched her arm slightly and watched as she tried not to yell. He came close to her neck and licked it. He stopped and sighed. It was no more fun if the girl wouldn't put up a fight. He picked up Mio by the neck and threw her against the wall. She was bleeding. Mio closed her eyes.

Kyoko was bleeding from her forehead and she looked around. She was crying and she could feel his hand around her neck. She looked up into his red eyes and she just gave up.

"You humans give up so easily. Are you going to plead for your life now?"

"No." Kyoko could feel the arm she still had working at her side. She felt something stabbing her on her side. It bothered her, she should have been preoccupied with the demon that was in front of her. She reached into her pocket and she touched it.

"Corn…..I'm sorry..." She said.

He stopped and looked at her. She was bleeding from her forehead and from her side. He looked at her brown eyes and her hair and at her childish outlook on life. He let her go and stepped back. He was remembering something he had forgotten long ago.

"Stop it, stop it!" he yelled.

His eyes flicked from black to blue to red. Something was wrong. He knew. He looked at the girl that he had to kill her before it was too late. He went to her side and placed his hands on her neck. He looked at her as she struggled to get free and as her small delicate hands tried to get him off. She was weak. Still he looked at her and held his head with the other hand.

_Backflash_

"I brought it. I bought it. Now you won't have to go to the hospital." She said.

"I don't need you help. Go away." He said.

"You said you didn't want to go to the hospital. So here it it."

"I said I don't need your help!" he yelled.

"Either you can take this or not. It'll make you fell better." She said smiling.

He sighed as he looked at her. She put the bandage on his cheek and she pressed her hand lightly and a green light was coming from her hand. He winced and she smiled.

"It's all right now. It will heal in about a few days."

"Thanks." He said, avoiding her gaze.

"You are welcome.." she said smiling. "There's one more thing I have to do though." She said smiling.

"What's that?"

"Close your eyes and hold still. It might hurt a bit."

"You better not try to poison me again."

"Stop being a baby and just hold still." She said.

He held still and she kissed his injured cheek and he backed away and held his cheek.

"What, what did you do that for?" he stuttered..

"It'll make it heal faster, I promise." She said smiling.

"You humans are idiots." He said while blushing.

She laughed….

_End_

He held his head and yelled so loud as he remembered her, and then he felt a sharp pain on his neck. Kyoko laid on the ground breathing heavily as Ren laid next to her breathing normally as though he had been asleep. Kyoko managed to open her eyes but then fell to sleep once again.

well that's it for this chapter on blood curse hope you guys like it and understand it. heehehe(nervous) all right my friend haojie save me this time maybe next time too.. well please stay tuned for the next chapter on blood curse. we shall see what new surprises will pop out.


	12. Chapter 11 part 1

Okay here is chapter 11 for you guys this is the first part. I might have gone a bit random but well theres nothing I can do about it. Anyway hope you guys enjoy and in the end of it all it will make sense….maybe

Last time on Blood Curse: We find ourselves in a dark place, we find out two tragic heroes in a huge mess. Kyoko/Setsu killed a young teenager. Kyoko feel sorrow and who knows what will happen to her. Still, in her current state Mio takes over and she fights off the new and transformed dragon…..sorry Ren who seems to became a monster. Then we find Ren who seems to remembered something from his past. Okay now continue on with the show. Enjoy bwuhahahahahah~

"Stop being a baby and just hold still." She said.

He held still and she kissed his injured cheek and he backed away and held his cheek.

"What, what did you do that for?" he stuttered..

"It'll make it heal faster, I promise." She said smiling.

"You humans are idiots." He said while blushing.

She laughed….

_End_

He held his head and yelled so loud as he remembered her, and then he felt a sharp pain on his neck. Kyoko laid on the ground breathing heavily as Ren laid next to her breathing normally as though he had been asleep. Kyoko managed to open her eyes but then fell to sleep once again.

_**Some hospital in the far off distance of a forest that's still in Japan somewhere.**_

The machine attached to Ren continued to beep. His heart was still working by some miracle. The doctor sighed and looked at Lory.

"What exactly happened to him?" asked the doctor.

"I think he's reverting back to his original form. I'm not sure what to do. Had it not been for her, he would have killed everyone by now."

"I suppose so. You have to keep him away from her." He said.

"What? Why?" Lory asked.

"It's for the best. The girl will get hurt in the process more than she has now."

"It's impossible to make him get away from her."

"Why?" asked the doctor, looking confused.

"He's searching for her." He said.

"What?...This isn't good. You could hide the girl."

"There's nothing we could do. He will find her no matter what."

"This is troublesome," said another voice.

"You finally arrived."

"Sorry for the long wait, I had to take care of something first." He said smiling.

"I'm not sure they'll be happy to see you so soon." Lory said.

"Doesn't matter. How's she doing?"

"She's in a coma." The doctor said.

"In a coma?What about the other one?" The man asked.

"He's also in a coma." The doctor said.

(On the other side of Tokyo, Godzilla attacked and was destroying the city. Now back to current news.)

"What do you mean a coma?" Asked the guy.

"Well, as in we can draw on his face.." He said seriously.

"What?"

"Look, he's not gonna wake up anytime soon so here," he handed him a marker. " It's permanent. It's gonna last. Now hurry," he said seriously.

"So what's a coma?"

"Fine." Takes the marker away. " It means he went into a deep sleep. He could wake up soon or he could never wake up."

"Can I get the marker back?"

"No."

"How about some whiskey?"

Drinking whiskey. "No," he said seriously.

Then he walked away whistling with whiskey in hand.

(So everyone knows my bother hijacked the computer and wrote the part with the doctor from the marker part. I thought it was funny and decided to keep it. Okay now to my news.)

Ren woke in his bed and noticed he had shrunk. He sighed as he fell off the bed and hit the cold ground. He sighed as he sat down. He was in a hospital gown and sighed. A nurse came in and she smiled. She picked him up and put him on the bed and placed a yogurt on the table. He sighed as he looked at the yogurt and sighed again. Then he stopped. In black marker it said in black bold letters. "Eat Me". He took the spoon and took a bite. He could feel his vision going, but he blinked and he could feel the pillow which was propped against his back. He was shrinking. He yelled it was the pillow incident again!

Kyoko was in a field with flowers all around, and she could see a woman calling out for her. She smiled and she ran toward her, when she noticed that a man stood by her side. Both of them were happy side by side. She ran toward them but could only see as they gone farther and farther. She arrived at a cottage. She was a bit scared, still she knocked on the door. It opened and she looked inside.

"Anyone home! Sorry for coming in but the door was open."

"Come, come." Called an elderly voice.

"But where would you be?"

"Come child come."

"Okay, grandma."

Kyoko walked in slowly and then looked around. The room had many paintings. All of them were covered. She could see the light disappearing. She turned to find the door closing. She ran toward the door but when she reached it it was gone.

"Grandma, wait." Said a young voice.

Kyoko looked at the ground and she could see the floor begin to disappear in darkness. She ran down the hall passing the covered up paintings. She could hear laughing coming from them. She ran faster and faster. There was a room that was open with light. She ran towards the light.

"Are u alright, child?" asked the elderly lady.

"I'm ok, but what is this place?"

"This is the garden which your parents said you could find all the fairy you ever dream about."

"Grandma, how old am I?" she asked.

Kyoko looked at herself and noticed she was younger. She was wearing a light blue dress and a summer hat. The elderly lady looked at her ad smiled.

"You've always asked me that. As I said before, you are 10 years old."

"No, I am not. Why do you, mother and father keep on lying to me?" Kyoko said angrily.

"Now now, dear, calm down. You know your heart is very fragile. After the incident…well you know. How about we go look for fairy's?"

Kyoko's mind went to lala land and she smiled. They came to the center of the garden where there was a fountain. She smiled as she looked at the birds. She continued to smile as she looked at the water and could see the colorful rocks shinning. Then she felt a hand pushing. She turned only to see a black dress and a pair of dark eyes. The only eyes that could scare her cold and bring her to the dark place she had wanted to run away from.

cooment are acceptd at this time. well saty tuned for the next chapter of blood curse. hehehehehehehehe


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

Well here is chapter 11 part 2 welcome, welcome to the circus f the century. Now I will present to you a magnificent show in which you will be amazed. On tadya specia, show er have the fire breathing lion. And the jumping twin bothers. Well now aside from that let's get on with the chapter shall we...

Last time on Blood Curse: We find that Ren's doctor is strange, still, that's not really important is it ? Anyway someone new appeared but who is it? Okay, but still that's not important for now. Ren and Kyoko seem to be in a coma. Will this mean the end of our tragic heroes? Also Ren was squished by a pillow and Kyoko, well, is somewhere else…. Now continue on with the story yaaaaaaaay!

Kyoko looked at herself and noticed she was younger. She was wearing a light blue dress and a summer hat. The elderly lady looked at her ad smiled.

"You've always asked me that. As I said before, you are 10 years old."

"No, I am not. Why do you, mother and father keep on lying to me?" Kyoko said angrily.

"Now now, dear, calm down. You know your heart is very fragile. After the incident…well, you know. How about we go look for fairies?"

Kyoko's mind went to lala land and she smiled. They came to the center of the garden where there was a fountain. She smiled as she looked at the birds. She continued to smile as she looked at the water and could see the colorful rocks shinning. Then she felt a hand pushing. She turned only to see a black dress and a pair of dark eyes. The only eyes that could scare her cold and bring her to the dark place she had wanted to run away from.

Continued…..

Ren awoke with a huge headache and he just layed on the gournd. He sighed. It was warm and breezy. He could hear seagulls cawing from above and the smell of water drafting within the air. He awoke to find that he was on the beach and that on the other side was the city. He was confused it shouldn't have been that way in the first place. He could feel sand in his mouth and he spit it out. He was in the same child like body as he had been in before. He tried to stand up but found it hard. Moko came and she was wearing a genie costume and she was grumpy.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

He hadn't seen her in a genie costume since a few ears ago in a Halloween party.

"Shut it, really, anyway, why did you bring that girl here?" Moko asked.

"What are you talking about? What girl?"

"The one with the bunny ears. Hmm, what did she say her name was? It started with a K…hmmm, anyway, you should go find her before the Dream Bloods find her."

"Dream Bloods?" he asked confused.

"Hurry now."

He was dressed in a sailor suit and he sighed. He stood up slowly and found a crutch. He wasn't in the best condition he should have been. He walked onto the sidewalk and sighed as the cars were passing faster and faster and seemed to never stopping. He cursed.

Kyoko was amazed at the beautiful garden and she could see the bright lights of the fairies. She smiled as she tried to play with them but they would fly away.

"Now now, you are scaring the poor things. Let them come to you, dear." The elderly woman said.

"Grandma, where are mother and father?" she asked.

"You ask the same questions over and over again. Dear, they've been dead for such a long time. You must forget them."

"What?" Kyoko turned and looked a her.

"You must remember they died a long time ago in the accident."

"Accident?" she asked.

"I suppose you might as well hear the story again. It was when you were much younger, dear. Your parents had decided to take you to the Kindering Mansion where you met a special young boy. I'm not sure who he was. But you became friends with him. He wanted you to be by his side forever and ever. You promised to marry him in the future. It was a child's game, but he took it seriously." She said, taking a sip from her juice.

Kyoko felt her body becoming relaxed. She could see a he fairy coming toward her and smiling. More and more gathered by her side as the old woman continued to talk.

"I should have stopped you, but by the time I looked, it was already too late to do anything. It was on your birthday December 24 when they had a party." She said.

"I can't move," she said as she struggling to get the words out.

"There the boy was going to take you no matter who got in the way. When he tried to take you to some place in the mansion. Your parents heard you screaming." She said smiling.

"Stop, it." Kyoko struggled to say.

The fairies smiled and continued to surround her to keeping her in place. They were pulling her towards the huge bush. She wanted to run but she couldn't.

"Your parents crashed into the room and he was so furious when he throw the dagger at your father. Then he went to your mother. He began to disembowel them and..."

"Stop your lying." She said struggling.

The old woman smiled and then sighed. "Why would I lie to you, Kyoko? I have never lied to you. I never will. Now it's time for you to get revenge, isn't it?" she said smiling.

Kyoko could feel her eyes going dark, the older woman seemed to be shimmering out of shape like what you see on TV when the image isn't right. She came close and kissed her on the forehead.

"My dear girl, it's time to get revenge for your parents, don't you think?" She said smiling.

Kyoko's eyes closed and the fairies smiled evilly and pulled her into the bush. The woman smiled and took a seat.

"So why do you want the boy out of the way? Isn't he the prize in all this, master?"

"Kyoko, Ren and Sho are the keys. I only need two of them to begin the plan. He should be here soon, I would expect."

"What about the boy who wants her all to himself?" She asked, taking another sip of her wine.

"The boy who's Ren's brother. He's still useful. Keep an eye on the girl." he said, smiling.

"Yes, master." She said, sighing.

He disappeared and she smiled. It was going to be fun to see what happened. She stood up and she snapped her fingers. The scene around her became black and white and began to decay. She smiled and walked toward the bush in which Kyoko had been eaten by.

Ren sighed as he continued to see the cars passing by. Across the street stood a man who seemed out of place. He was tall with black short hair and with black eyes. He looked at him and walked toward the town.

Ren had no choice. He needed to catch up to the man no matter what. He didn't think and he ran into the oncoming cars. Then he felt a sharp pain. He could feel his brain shutting down. He awoke and he was teenager now with a man sat down in a chair. He was tall with blond short hair and ice blue eyes. He smiled and placed the magazine on the table.

"It's about time you woke up."

"What happened?" Ren asked.

"You stupidly ran into the oncoming traffic. There was a bridge you could cross." Said the man.

"What is this place?"

"I would say purgatory or maybe death. Not truly sure which one but something along those lines."

"How did I get here?"

"You floated here?" he said with a smile.

"Float? What are you talking about?"

"Float as in float. I'm not the doctor. Still, why do you think you are here in the first place?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"The girl. Why did you bring her to this place?"

"What girl?" he asked.

"Kyoko. Why did you bring her here?" he asked looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know who she is." Ren answered.

"I see." He said.

He stood up and came to him. He grabbed his collar and looked into his eyes.

"If that girl dies, I will make sure you pay for it no matter the cause." He said. His eyes going pure blue as the glaciers in hell.

"Let me go," Ren said.

He pushed him off. The man smiled. He came and thrown a knife on the bed. Ren looked at the knife that was in it sheath and he wondered why he needed the knife.

"It will help you. Take care of the girl. She's your only hope at surviving what awaits."

"Wait." He said.

"The road is shrouded with darkness, that girl is your only ray of light," he said.

He walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and sighed as he notice someone else was by his side.

"What do you want?" he said, sighing and looking out the window.

"Nothing, my old friend. So how is he?" asked the person standing in the shadow.

"Not good. If he found out you were here too, he will hate you, Mr.."

"It won't matter. How are the other two?" said the shadowed guy.

"They are fine for the moment. Cain isn't so happy, and, well, the other one is well itching for a fight. But they both maintained for the moment," he said.

"The girl. What are your feeling for her?"asked the shadowed guy.

"Nothing. Just another human girl."

"Of course. Well, enjoy the freedom."

He looked out the window and saw the sakura trees blossoming. He hate it that he couldn't do as planned. Those idiots has caused unnecessary things to happen. He sighed as he turned to see her here.

"Where is she?"

"She's resting perfectly. I promise not to hurt her too much." He said smiling.

"Leave the girl alone, she has done nothing to you or your people."

"Is this emotion I'm feeling from you? That's a huge shock. Now I know what to do," said the shadowed guy.

"Don't be stupid. I would never be feeling anything for the human race."

"Aww, it's normal for our kind to become attached to them. They are pets at the most. But we must never fall in love." The shadowed said.

"I know..." he said.

"The girl will be the key of destroying this world and allowing our kind to rule. Still, there are many things that can happen in such a short time."

"Leave." He said.

"It becomes a problem when our kind fall in love with them. You should know more than anyone what happens." Said the shadowed person.

He looked out the window and could see the sakura tree petals floating in the air and reaching the sky. He remembered the sweet smell of the rose he had that one fateful day. When he met her.

"Could you tell me where the theater is?" asked a familiar voice.

Natsu looked at him, she sighed and pointed towards the hall way.

"Go that way."

"Thanks." She said.

Natsu walked and she stopped when she saw vines with sharp thorns. She smiled. It was time for some fun.

Ren got out of bed and walked toward the elevator. Still weak, he fell to the ground. He got up and pressed the button and slid to the ground. The elevator door opened. And he stood up slowly. He sighed as he looked inside and stopped. There was a meadow with many flowers of all types of colors. He was about to turn when he felt himself falling forward. He landed on the flowers and sighed as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at the sky. He took a seat on the bench which had appeared out of nowhere and sighed again.

"Mama, I want to go on the Ferris wheel. Please… please!" pleaded the small boy.

"We still have to wait for your dad. When he comes, then we'll go on the Ferris wheel.

"Okay," said the small boy.

The day turned to night and Ren looked around. The woman and the boy still stood as they waited and waited, but it seemed as though the boy's father was never going to come. The small boy sat on the bench and his mother joined him. There was a sound of sharp metal sounds hitting the ground. Ren turned to where the sound was coming small boy turned as well. The street lamps began to flicker. Whatever it was continued to come closer and closer as the sound of metal being dragged against the floor amplified by every second…..

Allrighty here you go. Hope you guys like it. Well we shall see hehehehehe. A cmment please and yaaaaaay chapter 12 will be ou soon I hink no sure but I will try.


	14. Chapter 12

On the stormy night, I looked out the window and find that there is no electricity. I can only find my laptop on the table. I walk toward it when I hear a metal sound from the next room. I'm scared as I grabbed the bat I always carry around the house and head to the other room. Then I see it…..okay anyways here is the next part hope you guys enjoy~

Last time on Blood Curse: well part two of chapter 11 happened and well they are still in the coma. Well, as in all dreams or when you look into someone, it never makes sense. I think. Anyway, Setsu might fight every thorny vines and Ren is in some part dealing with his own thing. Kyoko, well let's see what's in store for her.

"Mama, I want to go on the Ferris wheel. Please… please!" pleaded the small boy.

"We still have to wait for your dad. When he comes, then we'll go on the Ferris wheel."

"Okay," said the small boy.

The day turned to night and Ren looked around. The woman and the boy still stood as they waited and waited, but it seemed as though the boy's father was never going to come. The small boy sat on the bench and his mother joined him. There was a sound of sharp metal sounds hitting the ground. Ren turned to where the sound was coming from, the small boy turned as well. The street lamps began to flicker. Whatever it was continued to come closer and closer as the sound of metal being dragged against the floor amplified by every second…..

Second by second the metal increased. A figure approached and the woman smiled.

"Honey, what took you so long? We've been waiting for so long."

"Mama." Said the boy pulling on her sleeve.

"What is it, Cain? Let's go to your father." she said smiling

"Mom, I want to go home." He said looking into her eyes pleadingly.

"Cain, we will go home when we go to your father. Now come." She said.

She grabbed his hand, but he pulled away from her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Cain, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I want to go home."

"You are mine, boy!" came the voice from the figure.

Cain froze as he looked at the figure. He was standing right behind his mother and had an evil grin.

"Oh honey, you're…" she stopped.

Cain watched as his mother slowly turned to him and she mouthed out the word. "Run." He stood frozen. He couldn't move as he just stood there looking as his mother seemed to go in slow motion as she fell to the ground. The fear she had was beginning to dim as tears sprang to her eyes. As her eyes stared on him. Cain wanted to go to his mother and try to wake her up, but he couldn't since it was just too hard to do. Ren was frozen in place, he was watching as the figure came close and closer to the boy. The man smiled as his mouth was mostly ripped off an dangling by a piece of skin. His eyeball seemed to have turned to liquid with only half in its socket as the other spilling out. He seemed to be limping, but he had an ax which was the cause of it being dragged. The thing smiled and continued on.

The ax continued to be dragged by the slimy hand which held it. The sound of the metal seemed to be the only thing Ren could hear and see. The street lamps continued to flicker. Cain just stood there watching and waiting for something. Maybe it was a joke that his mother was playing. A cruel one but still a joke. He expected her to awaken and then head home. Still he knew it wasn't possible. The metal sound stopped. It was silent when it came crashing down towards Cain.

"I wonder how long it will take to kill those two boys." Said the woman.

"What would you like me to do?" asked Kyoko

"Hmmmm, well, I would like for you to kill that Kanade girl. She is really bothersome. But no, I need you to go and make sure those two boys are dead. Its best to be safe than sorry."

"Yes, I will."

"One last thing, little Kyoko."

Kyoko turned around and faced the woman.

"Remember your fairy prince is on the line. Either you kill the man who killed your parents or he dies. And he'll suffer in his place."

"I will."

"The fairies will help you in what you need, now I hope you understand what's at risk."

"Yes, I do." Kyoko said.

The gate opened and Kyoko walked towards the gate and with a group of fairies by her side.

"They grow up so fast." She said with teary eyes.

She looked at the garden and walked back to where the fountain was. There was a statue which held a fairy who was pale and flickering. (yes like tinker bell when she was dying.) His light flickered and slightly opened his eyes and looked at the woman.

"What do you want with her? She's nothing but a kid. Let her go." He said.

"Now now, Corn. Little Kyoko has her mission. She should have done this long ago but that woman had to interfere and well, plans were backed up. Still, Corn, what shall I do about the other two? I mean she doesn't seem to need those two girls."

"Leave the girl alone. Do what you want with the others, but she doesn't need any re…ah!" he yelled.

The statue's arms closed in on him a bit more. He was in pain and started bleeding. She sighed as she took a rose from one of the bushes and she smiled as she passed it by the statue's arm. Which loosen up a bit. He seemed to have gone back to sleep.

"Not the first test. We will see how she does. Corn, why do you want to protect her so much after all she's done to you? Yet you still want t protect her?" she said.

**In the real word / evil guy lair**

He yawned as he looked at the clock. They were running late as usual. He stood up and passed his hand through his hair. He opened the door to the dungeon or basement and he walked down the stairs. He came to the last step and flipped the switch. He sighed as he looked around. None of them seemed enough fun to deal with.

"Girl, come here." He said.

The girl slowly stood up and walked toward him. He looked at her, but she didn't look at his eyes. He held her chin in his hand and made her look at him. She shivered. He smiled as he placed a collar on her neck.

"Useless beings, at least your good for a few things. Come girl." He said.

He went up the stairs and brought along the girl. The door close and they were in complete darkness.

"We are all going to die." Said a girl.

"Be quiet, you are scaring the kids." Said a man.

"What do you think he will do to the girl? The last one never came back." Said a woman.

"Enough, we are not going to die. Have faith that we'll get out of here. Soon." Said a man who was sitting all the way in the back.

"What do you think he's doing up there. Do you think Kyoko's okay?" asked the woman by his side.

He hugged her and sighed.

"She's strong. She'll make it. Now all we have to do is escape and get everyone out of here before anything else happens." he said.

"When?" she asked.

Upstairs, he sighed as he looked at the lifeless boy on the ground. He kicked it and it hit the wall with a crack. He looked at the ceiling, he needed excitement.

"Sho, Sho, there's something you should know." One of his underlings said.

"What's so important that I have to know?"

"Kyoko's in a coma." He said.

Sho smiled. It would be easier than expected, boring but it would be some what fun.

"Which hospital?" he asked smirking.

"That hospital."

"Hmm, how interesting, get the others ready and make sure they feed before we leave. I don't want any weaklings." He said smiling.

"Yes, master." She said.

**Tokyo airport.**

He arrived and sighed as he took in a breath of freedom. He was away from the mistress, now all he had to do was find Kyoko and stop her before she could get too close to Ren. He went to o pick up his luggage. On another terminal, Kuu exited and sighed as he looked at the time. It was late and he was sleepy, but even more than sleep he was hungry. Julia stood by his side and smiled.

"It's been a long time since we were back here." Julia said.

"It has, but I need food." He said.

"When we arrive to the house, I'll make you a wonderful feast."

"Ah, that would be perfect" he said.

Kanade stood there and sighed as she watched the couple walking toward her.

"Oh, Kanade, you came to pick us up. It's been such a long time." Julia said.

"It's good to see you both back. But you seem to have come at the worst time possible."

"What do you mean?" Kuu asked.

"First, we have to get to the hospital before anything." She said.

Ogata sighed as he reached the airport and looked around. It had been years since he had visited. All he had to do now was make sure everything went according to plan, then he would be going to Hawaii to spend his vocations and get away from all the crime scene. He stopped when he noticed Kanade and the others too. He took out his phone and sighed as he speed dialed the number.

"You stupid fool! How dare you allow them to escape?! You kill him and bring me those ungrateful slaves dead!...oh, what is it, Ogata?" she said in an irritated voice.

"Information." He said.

"What is it?" she asked. (the sound of glass shattering from her side)

"He's arrived and with her," he said.

"What?...I want you to keep track of their every move and report back." She said.

"Yes." He said.

He hang up and he left to go and take a taxi.

**The evil lady's lair**

"So he's finally show himself, now all I need is to wait." She went to change her clothes.

She looked at the picture. It was of her with Kuu and a small girl. All of them were smiling. She grabbed the picture and she held it against her chest and fell to her knees and cried.

"My little Kyoko, I'm so sorry," she said crying.

A comment is greatly appreciated. Thank you for staying tuned. Now more secrets will be unraveled. Stay tune for the next chapter of Blood Curse


	15. Chapter 13

The sound of thunder rings overhead and I can see the sad mourners crying over the dead body of the village girl…. I turn around when I feel something come across me and I can feel myself falling to the ground. I'm scared and then I see large yellow teeth, and I can hear someone laughing…..Ah okay, now back to the show…..hope you guys like the story so far and now for chapter 13…..

Last time on Blood Curse: Alrighty, so we find out that Ren met the small Cain in a nightmare apparently and dead. Then we turn to Kyoko, in which there is a woman who has Corn trapped in a statue of some sort. Then we find out that Sho has a dark secret, we not really sure he is evil anyway. We find the two strange people who come up every once in awhile. Also Sho's a bit bored and decided something. What could it be? Also, new visitors are in Japan. What will they do? "How did you get caught?" "What did Kyoko do to you?" "Why so many questions?" There are still more to come so here we go, in 1….2…3 and GO!

**The evil lady's lair**

"So he's finally shown himself, now all I need is to wait." She went to change her clothes.

She looked at the picture. It was of her with Kuu and a small girl. All of them were smiling. She grabbed the picture, hold it against her chest, and fell to her knees crying.

"My little Kyoko, I'm so sorry," she said crying.

She hugged the picture close to her and looked out the window as the memories flooded back which made her cried even more.

**Back to coma land**

Kyoko walked down the yellow brick road, then she stopped to look at the blue roses. She picked one and looked at it.

"Miss, we must hurry, she doesn't like to be kept waiting," said one of the fairies.

"What are these flowers made of?" she asked.

"Tears. The tears of the departed and of the dead. Miss, please, if she is kept waiting to long, I don't know what will happen."

"Very well." Kyoko said.

She took the flower and continued to walk down the yellow brick road. She stopped when she saw the small lake where there were mermaids and other types of magical creatures. She wanted to run toward them to play with them and talk, but she couldn't move.

"Miss, we don't want to use force. Please." Said another fairy.

Kyoko sighed as she turned back, then there was a man who walked toward her.

"Are you alright?" asked the man.

"Leave me be."

"Now, now, no need to be mad now. I would prefer if you were nice to me. How about we become friends?" he asked.

"Miss, ignore him, we must hurry." Said the fairy.

Kyoko stopped and looked at the man who smiled an evil grin. He seemed to be trying hard not to show the evil intentions he had.

"Now miss, would you please come with me?" he asked.

"No," she said.

The sound of a bullet sounded through the air. Kyoko looked at him.

"Now miss, would you reconsider?" he said.

"Who are you?" asked one of the fairies.

"Me, who am I but me, of course, and who may you be, are you me or you. I know I am me and you must be you, but who is who and why are you me when I am you." He said smiling.

"What do you want?" asked Kyoko, after a minute's confusion.

"The same as you, my dear. The same." He said.

"Will you help me then in doing what I want?" she asked.

"Sadly no, you see, they are important to me, alive or dead, and you, on the other hand, are nothing but an obstacle that must be taken care of. Now would you come with me? There is a few people who would like to speak with you." He said smiling.

"Rain check." She said.

She walked toward her destination when there was the sound of one of the fairies falling to the ground. Kyoko sighed as she turned around. There were about twenty fairies on the ground. Kyoko had the urge to go and pick them up and run, but she couldn't, she needed to help Corn or all of the fairy population would die.

"My dear, it will rain blood if you do not come with me." He said.

His smile disappearing from his face and a gun pointing toward her. She sighed as she looked at the strange man. He was strange. His face was covered by shadows and wearing a top hat with a strange looking suit. He wore gloves and was pale with long brown hair. His eyes were hidden.

"Hatter, where are you! It's time for tea!" called a man.

"Damn those annoying things. Come with me, miss, it's best not to keep people waiting." He said smiling.

He extended his hand and smiled. Kyoko looked at the fairies and snapped her fingers. The fairies' eyes turned green and they flew towards the man who only smiled and laughed.

"Run as much as you can, miss, but you will regret your choice. And those fairies of yours will be the only one to blame. I will get you and make you pay for making me wait." He said laughing.

"No one's running away." Kyoko mumbled.

**In the real world outside the hospital**

He looked at the hospital and wondered why the air was so thick. The air seemed tainted with touch of death on someone's door. His minions wanted to go on a rampage and take out as many humans as possible. Still they waited. Shouko looked at Sho and wondered why he was waiting. He was never one to wait. Something was up.

"Master, is there a problem?" Asked Mimori who smiled up at him.

"Not yet," he said.

He grinded his teeth and sighed as he looked out the window in which he knew she was in.

The sound of something behind him had him turning around and he smiled.

Well, here is chapter 13. Sorry it's short, but my brain is fried apparently. Still, I will write the next chapter someday…soon. Anyway, hope you guys like it. A comment is accepted at this time. Stay tuned for the next chapter on Blood Curse. Who knows what will happen next to our tragic heroes.. Hehehehe.


	16. Chapter 14

Now we return for the next look in this tragic story. Alright, last chapter was short, but I'll try to make this one a bit longer. Also, I noticed chapter 13 was really short. Sorry. Me brain got fried and couldn't function any longer. All righty! So on with the summary.

last time on Blood Curse: we find our hero walking on the yellow brick road to do the mission in which will decide whether it will save her fairy prince corn and also save the fairy population. It seems also that there is someone who wish to meet her. A strange man who wants her to accompany him to meet them. Who ever they are. Also Sho is waiting outside the hospital with his group. What will happen and who will win? Not sure what but something is about to happen~

**In the real world outside the hospital**

He looked at the hospital and wondered why the air was so thick. The air seemed tainted with touch of death of someone's door. His minions wanted to go on a rampage and take out as many humans as possible. Still they waited. Shouko looked at Sho and wondered why he was waiting. He was never one to wait. Something was up.

"Master, is there a problem?" Asked Mimori who smiled up at him.

"Not yet," he said.

He grinded his teeth and sighed as he looked at the window in which he knew she was in.

The sound of something behind him had him turning around and he smiled.

"And so we meet again. It's been such a long time," Sho said.

"It seems you've come to make a mess of things, I see." Said the man.

"And you haven't changed one bit. I wonder where your dog is?"

"He'll be here to join us soon. How about we talk a bit before we get down to business?"

"Of course, K….." he stopped and smiled.

**In a taxi heading to the hospital**

He looked out the window and then at his sleeping wife who could only make him smile. Still he was scared to see his son once again and his newfound daughter. He looked at the passing trees and wonder who she looked most like, and how would she respond to hearing that he is her father? He fell asleep next to Julie who only smiled in her sleep.

The taxi driver sighed as he looked at the upcoming turn and pressed the pedal. Julie awoke after feeling a bump and she looked around for a second. Then she looked at the taxi driver.

"What do you think you're doing? Slow down!" she yelled.

"Sorry." He said pressing the pedal even more. The driver drove onwards so much Julie had trouble trying to reach him. Kuu was knocked out and unwake. Julie managed to blind the driver and then there was a fight that commenced in the car. Then the car reached the cliff…

**Some place near the beach.**

"Grandpa, don't do anything to anger her." Maria said, sighing as she looked at the sky.

She looked out the ocean and sighed as a boy came and looked out at the ocean. She didn't look. She already knew who it was.

"So you're here again. It's been a long time since that time." He said.

"What is it you want? Did she send you to come and spy on me?" she asked.

"What ? No, she didn't. I actually came to do job here. I just met you by chance. So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"What does it matter to you? You do what you're told and nothing else." She said.

"Don't take your frustration out on me. So how is it going with them?" he asked.

"Don't know don't care."

"You should be a bit nicer you know. And anyway, she told me you can talk to him if you want. She's feeling nice."

"What? She actually said I could talk to him?" she asked surprised.

"Yep, there's a meeting point. Well, I'm going. Have fun." He said.

He walked away and Maria cried. She was so happy.

He walked into the dark alley where he saw the old man who liked to sell drugs"

"Hui, long time no see. Came for business or pleasure?" he asked.

"Both, but I was wondering if she was here?" he asked.

"Oh her, yeah, she's here, safe and sound as always. As promised."

**Okay! Now back to main story! Coma land**

Kyoko sighed as she breathed in fresh air. It had been a long time since she had done something like that. The fairies just watched as she stood up and dusted herself off. She looked at the fairies. They were turning into something else, something she had wanted to avoid. Time was the essence, and she needed to save Corn and quickly.

Ren sighed as he looked as the ax hit the ground, Cain had dodged it without much trouble. He was scared and was crying. Still, his sense were good. Ren grabbed Cain and pulled him, they came to the amusement park which was a few blocks away. They were out of breath and tired, but the sound of the ax was coming closer. Ren looked at Cain, and he knew he needed to protect the boy. He looked at the boy and decided.

"Go and hide, I'll distract him." He said.

Cain nodded and ran towards the funhouse. Ren looked around and knew the axed thing was only a few inches away. He moved to the side at that moment. The ax hit the ground. The creature thing laughed and came closer. Ren looked around and found a bat, but it turned to liquid. He cursed and he ran towards the rollercoaster. He looked around and stopped.

Kyoko sighed as she looked at the fairies. They were tainted and needed to be purified. She smiled as she noticed the smallest one still pure. Then she heard the sound of the ax, she looked and she saw Ren, she smiled as she stood up.

"So we finally see each other." She said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Kyoko looked at the thing approaching them. She snapped her finger and the fairies passed by Ren in such a speed he fell to the ground as he heard what was a mixture of a yel and scream. He turned and he noticed that where the creature had once stood now was replaced with dust. The fairies were eating off the dust.

"What's going on?"

"Let's finish this." She said.

Kyoko looked at the smallest fairy and smiled as the small fairy placed some magic poweder on her palm. Then she blew it into the air. A black orb appeared around her and Ren. The fairies were nowhere. There was nothing but darkness.

"Die." She said.

She came towards him with a sword, which appeared out of nowhere. He moved to the side and stood up. He looked at her and could see she had pure hate for him. He needed to disarm her or kill her. He didn't want to kill her, but if he had to, he would. She came back at him and she threw the sword. He dodged it and he reached the sword.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah! You, hurt me? That's very unlikely." She said.

A voice sounded in his head. It was very low but enough to be heard.

"Run, run!" said the voice in a frightened voice.

Kyoko came toward him and grabbed his throat. He couldn't move his body, something was keeping him in pace. He moved his head slightly, the energy around him was wrapping him like a snake who just wanted to rip his head off and drink or swallow him down. He was losing his breath, and his heartbeat was rising. It was going to burst. He could feel hands clawing at his body.

"You dared to threaten our master." Said one voice.

"You will regret hurting her." Said another voice.

"It's all your fault." Said another voice.

Voices filtered in and out.

Ren fell to the ground; he looked down to his heart. The sword had gone through him. He was breathing hard. The blood in his system was going cold. Kyoko came and kneeled in front of him. She moved a strand of his hair from his face and looked into his eyes.

"Do you want to live?" she asked.

He couldn't respond. He was out of breath. She helped him lay on the ground and watched him there.

The end…

Or is it?

Nah, too boring for an ending don't you think? Well, anyway, the next chapter will be started someday over the rainbow where bluebirds fly, some day over the rainbow, I will get a crossbow and fly. Ah…sorry about that. Well, anyway stay tuned for the next episode/chapter of Blood Curse.

Comment appreciated.

p.s this chapter may be boring but me working on it. So Yaaaay!


End file.
